Diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales
by Rina Ackerman
Summary: Este es un mundo donde humanos conviven con ángeles y demonios sin saberlo. Rivaille un hijo de demonios, por causas del destino es encomendado por un ángel a cuidar de su pequeña hija... Rirenfem (Rivaille x Eren femenino)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Yahoo gente sensualona! ewe Les traigo un nuevo fic Riren, pero no es yaoi nwn, en esta historia Eren es mujer. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**PD: Saben, busque mucho por cual nombre poner para Rivaille, que también es llamado Levi, quede confundida al 100 Dx, en algunos lugares decían que era Levi y significaba renacimiento, en otros que Rivaille significaba eso, así que quedé súper confundida, así que le puse Rivaille ya que ya lo había escrito así y me daba flojera cambiarlo eweU.**

****Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediados de la edad media. Ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura nwn.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo en la antigüedad Dios mandaba a la tierra a algunos ángeles con una importante misión, proteger a la creación que más amaba. Él sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de pecado y no soportaba la idea de dejar desprotegidos a los seres humanos, así que tomó la decisión de mandar cada cierto tiempo a unos cuantos ángeles.

Los ángeles eran encomendados a su misión, y bajaban a la tierra, ellos ayudaban con pequeños milagros a la gente, y así mantenían la fe hacía Dios... Pero estos seres también caían ante algunas criaturas bondadosas que había en la tierra, naciendo la relación ángel y humano.

Pero los ángeles no eran los únicos que iban a la tierra, por cada ángel que bajaba, un demonio subía hacía la tierra, era la equivalencia que existía desde hace miles de año.

"todo lo malo tiene algo de bueno y todo lo bueno tiene algo de malo..."

Los demonios conducían a pecar... juegos de azar, prostitutas, robo... etc. Estos eran criaturas lujuriosas que se enrollaban tanto con humanos que con los de su misma especie...

Cierta pareja de demonios que admiraban como el estómago de ella crecía desde hace 9 meses que pronto dejaría salir a un bebé...

Ella empezó a sentir las contracciones y así comenzó el proceso de parto. Luego de unas horas nació un hermoso bebé peli negro...

-Es un niño... -Pronuncio una voz masculina.

-¿Ah, sí? -pregunto una voz femenina algo cansada e indiferente- ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Rivaille no estaría mal.

-Eso significa renacimiento, si no me equivoco...

-Ese día que quedaste embarazada había renacido la pasión y la lujuria entre los dos- Contesto él con una sonrisa.

-Cómo olvidarlo- pronuncio ella mientras relamía sus labios y los dos se largaban a reír.

.

.

.

Diez rápidos años pasaron, aquel bebé ya era un hermoso niño.

Se podía ver con claridad como su madre le hablaba y el escuchaba atento sus palabras pero en su mirada demostraba indiferencia.

-Cómo puedes ver... tu padre se largó con una zorra -Pronunciaba ella soltando veneno con cada palabra.- Pero no lo culpo, está en nuestra naturaleza el ser infiel, mi pequeño... ya estás grande, ya puedes cuidarte solo, esto es un adiós, viajaré por el mundo con mi nuevo amante y pido de todo corazón que nunca nos encuentres... -Ella beso la frente del chico- Toda la fortuna que hicimos aquí la tendrás tú, adiós hijo- Finalizó ella con suma elegancia, para luego abandonar la casa.

El pequeño Rivaille se quedó unos momentos quieto, luego decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, nunca había salido de paseo solo, los únicos viajes que hacía era acompañando a aquel hombre que era su padre al lugar de las prostitutas y no era algo que quisiese recordar.

Paseo por el pueblo mirando todo con su mirada de indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba en un estado de asombro, nunca había visto un lugar tan lleno de vida, su casa era un lugar sombrío y solitario.

Algo que más le llamo la atención fue un puesto de flores, habían de muchos colores, tamaños y formas era una vista hermosa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de pie ahí observando, pero cuando se percató había una mujer con un abultado estómago observándolo.

-¿Te gustaron las flores pequeño? –Hablo la mujer, mientras sobaba su estómago y le sonreía.

El sólo asintió.

La amable mujer saco un clavel blanco que tenía y se lo obsequio, pero cuando él tocó la flor esta se marchito.

Rivaille pensó que la mujer le miraría horrorizada, pero cuando la miro a su rostro su expresión demostraba piedad, compasión. El sólo la miro sorprendido.

-Jeje no tengo miedo de ti pequeño –Hablo mientras sonreía- Se lo que eres, pero sabes no somos tan diferentes de los humanos, todos tenemos emociones, lo único que nos diferencia de ellos es que ellos son más débiles…

-¿Tu eres un ángel? –preguntó.

-Así es pequeño, mi nombre es Karla –contó la mujer.

-¿El padre del bebé también es un ángel? –preguntó el con curiosidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza- Su padre es un humano –Contesto.

-Ya veo… -Guardo un rato silencio y luego prosiguió- ¿Eso es pecado?

-No, Dios sabía que cosas así pasarían así que nunca prohibió la relación ángel y humano.

-Entiendo.

-Oh, jeje –Rio la mujer mientras daba palmaditas a su estómago- Dio una patadita –Rivaille sólo la observaba, hasta que ella estiro su mano- Ven, toca. –Dijo en una sonrisa.

El tímidamente tomo su mano con miedo no le gustaría hacerle lo mismo que le paso a la flor por tocarla.

-No tengas miedo, no me pasará nada –Dijo esta en un sonrisa, el confió en ella ya que era un ángel.

Cuando deposito su mano en el estómago de ella, sintió como pegaba las pataditas el bebé. Retiró la mano nervioso.

-¡JaJaJaJa! –rio Carla de una manera tan dulce que Rivaille quedo mirándola sorprendido, nunca había escuchado algo similar.

-Será un buen niño con tan buena madre- Dijo él.

-Sabes… en realidad, no me queda mucho en este mundo, y tengo miedo de que nadie pueda cuidar a mi nena –Susurro.

El sólo la miraba expectante, preguntándose "¿Cómo le podría quedar poco tiempo a una criatura de los cielos?"

-Pero, está su padre, ¿verdad? –Pregunto el niño.

-Esto es un secreto, pero tampoco le queda mucha vida por delante, aproximadamente… 10 años.-Dijo Carla casi en un susurro.-Sé que no entiendes el por qué me queda poca vida, sabes… los ángeles que venimos directamente del cielo no teníamos un cuerpo físico, así que Dios nos hizo uno, pero no era perfecto… cuando quedásemos las mujeres embarazadas en la tierra nuestro bebé absorbería toda la energía de este cuerpo terrenal y cuando el bebé naciese, nuestro cuerpo descansaría y así nuestra alma volvería al cielo.

El chico guardo un momento silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Iré directo al grano, yo quería pedirte si es que tu podrías cuidar a mi nena…-Dijo- Sé que es algo de improvisto, pero necesito buscar rápidamente a alguien para que la cuide, además… tu eres diferente a los demás demonios…

-*Así que es una niña*- Pensó- ¿Diferente? –preguntó este incrédulo.

-Sí, en ti no percibo maldad en el alma…-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien… -Susurro.

-Gracias –Sonrió la mujer, pero luego el rostro se le des configuró- Aght- Dijo ella mientras se retorcía de dolor- ¡Q-Querido! –Grito ella.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –Dijo él mientras salía de la tienda con unas plantas en mano.- No me digas… ¡¿El bebé?! –Ella solo asintió sonriendo levemente.- ¡Oh, por Dios! –Gritó el mientras la tomo en sus brazos y la hizo entrar a su tienda/casa.- ¡Espérame aquí! -Volvió a gritar- ¡Traeré al doctor! –Finalizó mientras salía corriendo de la tienda.

-¡Jaja! querido por como estoy no puedo ir a ningún lado… –Dijo para ella misma mientras soltaba unas leves carcajadas acompañadas de dolor.-Ven -Dijo ella invitando a Rivaille a entrar a su casa.-Toma asiento- Le ofreció está apuntando a un banquito a su lado.

No paso mucho para que Grisha, el esposo de Carla, llegara con el doctor.

Pasaron las horas, y el fin el parto llego a su fin, fueron unas horas de agonizante dolor, pero eso no le importaba a Carla, ya que pronto tendría a su bebé al fin junto a ella y esa era la gratificación más hermosa que pudiesen darle, el ser madre y conocer a tu hijo/a aunque sea por unos leves momentos.

Cuando al fin salió la bebé del interior de Carla, un llanto inundo la habitación.

-Carla, tus presentimientos tenían razón, es una niña –Dijo feliz mientras sus ojitos se inundaban de lágrimas pero las contenía.

-Permíteme verla, por favor…-Dijo débilmente Carla, mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibir a la nena.

Grisha le paso a la pequeña, y ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la agarro suavemente y dulcemente a la vez, beso su frente y le susurro unas palabras de amor, lloró de la emoción y agradeciendo al cielo por dejarla tocar a su bebé y besarla, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, mientras aun sonreía, su respiración cada vez se volvía más lenta y pausada, pero aún tenía esa sonrisa. Rivaille sabía que eso significaba sólo una cosa… ella había vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía… Es decir, había vuelto al paraíso… junto a Dios.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yahoo nuevamente gente sensualona! ewe antes había olvidado decir el día que actualizaría, pero ahora ese detalle no se me pasará, subiré un nuevo cap. todos los martes:3. **

**PD1: Aquí en este fic para ser legalmente mayor sería a la edad de 18 años, para que no se hagan enredos o.o.**

**PD2: Como vaya avanzando el fic les explicaré cómo se gana la vida Rivaille, sé sabe que sus padres le dejaron una gran fortuna, pero no todo dura para siempre, así que el aprovecho el dinero e hizo un "pequeño negocio", ¿De qué se trata el negocio? pues tengo algunas ideas, pero cuando avancen los caps. se sabrá ewe.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

****Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediados de la edad media. Ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura nwn.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

~7 años después~

El tiempo paso volando, aquel niño ya se había vuelto todo un hombre, pero seguía siendo aún un chiquillo ya que le faltaba un año para ser un adulto legalmente.

Para ser tan joven, para los ojos de muchas personas, ya había aprendido a mantenerse solo y supo sacar provecho a los bienes que le dejaron sus padres.

La gente hablaba a sus espaldas diciendo que toda su riqueza era obra del demonio, que él había hecho un pacto con el diablo desde que sus padres lo abandonaron.

-Si supieran lo que soy en realidad- Pensaba Rivaille, pero mejor guardaba su opinión ya que si él hablaba ya no podría ver a Eren...

Se preguntarán quién es Eren, pues entonces volvamos a 7 años atrás...

El aun recordaba ese día como sí hubiese sido ayer.

-Carla...-Gimoteaba Grisha, mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su difunta mujer.

Rivaille se sentía incómodo ante la situación, quería irse pero algo se lo impedía, y eso era el hecho de que aún no sabía el nombre de su protegida y no podría llamarla toda la vida "bebé" ya que algún día crecería y eso sería raro…

Estuvo un rato en silencio, observando junto al médico la fatídica escena.

El médico tenía entre sus brazos a la bebé, se notaba en su rostro que le daba pena, pero algo le decía que una escena como esta era normal en su vida como médico.

También se notaba que llevaba prisa, así que le ofreció a Rivaille a tomar al bebé en brazos excusándose de que tenía que irse a ver a otras personas.

Rivaille temeroso tomó a la criatura, temía el hacerle daño ya que era una criatura tan pequeña y débil.

Cuando la tomó al fin sus miedo aumentaron pero a la vez se relajó, extraño, ¿verdad? pero eso se debía a que cuando estuvo entre sus brazos sintió quietud, paz, le gustaba ver esas mejillas sonrosadas, ver como dormía tranquilamente, pero eso no duró mucha ya que abrió sus ojitos verdes, pero a la vez azulados, "un extraño color pero bellos" pensó, pero luego recordó que su madre los tenía igual, pero no pudo seguir observando ya que empezó a llorar y gracias a eso Grisha salió de su trance.

-Oh...-Dijo sorprendido al ver a Rivaille, ya que antes no lo había notado- Lamentó el que estés cuidándola- Estiró sus brazos en señal de que Rivaille se la entregará, cosa que hizo- Debe tener hambre mi bella Eren.

Y al finalizar de decir eso salió andando por un pasillo de la casa.

-*Así que su nombre es Eren*-Pensó ya más tranquilo y relajado ya que su protegida ya tenía nombre.

Cuando volvió ya no tenía a Eren en brazos.

-¿Y Eren? -preguntó Rivaille.

-La lleve con su nodriza... sabes nunca pensé que Carla tendría tanta razón con su corazonada de que la necesitaríamos...-Dijo mientras miraba la cama donde yacía su mujer.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Rivaille.-y lamento su pérdida.

-Gracias...

Al día después de eso se enteró que el funeral de Carla ya se había llevado a cabo y él no pudo ir pero eso no impedía el poder ir a visitarla más a futuro.

Ya habían pasado 7 años de eso, y seguía recordándolo con claridad, quizás tener tan buena memoria era por los beneficios de ser un demonio.

Rivaille había puesto empeño para cumplir su palabra, aunque él cuidaba a Eren desde la lejanía, eso no le molestaba para nada, hasta creía que así haría más fácil su labor.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando hace dos años atrás se encontró por primera vez con Eren.

~Dos años atrás~

Un joven Rivaille de 15 años había ido al pueblo a comprar comida para su hogar, ya que la criada estaba enferma y en ese entonces era la única que hacia la compras de la casa, así que Rivaille tuvo que ir en su lugar.

Mientras él hacía las compras, noto que había un grupito de mocosos tirando piedras y burlándose de algo, el por simple curiosidad fue a observar lo que pasaba y cuando lo descubrió no le agrado para nada lo que sucedía. Los mocosos le tiraban piedras a Eren, ella tenía un expresión de enfado, acompañada de sus bellos ojos llorosos. Rivaille no aguanto más la escena y encaro a esos mocosos.

-Hey, Mocosos dejen eso.-Dijo mientras se paraba atrás de ellos, los niños se giraron rápidamente y al observar la mirada fulminante que les dirigía el pequeño adolescente salieron corriendo temerosos, dejando solos a Rivaille y Eren.

Rivaille soltó un soplido con satisfacción al ver que se habían ido rápidamente los mocosos, y volvió a mirar a Eren.

-Gracias… -Fue lo que logro articular la pequeña castaña, y luego su atención se fue a sus brazos, ya que los tenía bien juntos sobre su pecho como si protegiera algo.-Al fin ya estas a salvo amiguito –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras separaba sus brazos y dejaba ver a un pequeño gatito.

-Miau –Fue la respuesta del minino mientras de acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Por qué te arrojaban piedras?-Pregunto al fin Rivaille.

-Se las tiraban a este pequeño gatito, ya que le falta un ojo por una pelea que tuvo con un perro y a todos les da asco… pero a mí no-Contesto la niña mientras acariciaba dulcemente al pequeño gatito y una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Ya veo.-Fue la respuesta del mayor.

Rivaille se acercó a ella y la ayudo a pararse ya que aún no se levantaba, pero al hacer eso una mueca de dolor se formó en la cara de la menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, te lastimaste? –Preguntó este, ella solo asintió levemente ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.- Mmm….-Dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, cargándola.-Te llevare hasta tu casa, tendrás que decirme por donde es.-Ella volvió a asentir, estaba levemente sonrojada.

El en realidad se sabía a la perfección el camino hacia su casa, pero se vería extraño llegar hasta su hogar sin ayuda de la niña y él no quería explicarle el por qué conocía su hogar o su familia, no quería asustarla con su proceder, así que prefirió evitar cualquier roce con el pasado, por lo menos por ahora…

-Aquí es –Dijo despacio Eren.

Él se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, y golpeo, y los pocos segundos después salió una mujer con pinta de sirvienta.

-Señorita Eren, ¿Qué le paso? –Dijo mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

-Nada Teresa, sólo me caí, por culpa de eso me torci el tobillo y no podía volver pero este amable joven me vio y me trajo hasta aquí –Dijo sonriendo levemente.

La mujer la miro como si no le creyera y luego suspiro- Esta bien, muchas gracias joven por traer a mi señorita- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Llamare al señor para que le agradezca, ¡Señor Grisha! –Grito la mujer.

-No es necesario- dijo fríamente Rivaille.

-Claro que lo es –Dijo Teresa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo Grisha apareciendo.

-Señor, este joven atrajo a la señorita Eren a casa ya que la señorita estaba herida y no podía volver.

-Oh… Muchas gracias joven –Dijo Grisha mientras le pegaba una primera mirada a Rivaille, cosa que este abrió los ojos sorprendido.- tu eres aqu- -Pero fue interrumpido.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, sólo hice lo que cualquiera haría-Dijo rápidamente, y se llevó un dedo al labio en señal de que guardara silencio con lo del otro tema, Grisha sólo asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo –Dijo una suaves voz femenina.

Rivaille le puso su atención a Eren y al observar que esta sonreía abiertamente, con un ligero rubor y con alegría mientras aun sostenía al pequeño gatito, fue una escena tan tierna que hasta él sin darse cuenta soltó una leve sonrisa, la primera en quizás cuántos años…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:3<strong>

**Charlie Micky Vainilla: ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que lo encuentre bonito ^.^ **

**PD: Muchas gracias por esa información realmente me había matado buscando ;_; y me confundí a mil Dx, por eso muchas gracias por desconfundirme:3.**

**PD2: Sip, él en el anime/manga es doctor, pero en esta historia para hacerla avanzar necesito cambiarle la profesión para las futuras cosas que tengo planeadas o.o. **

**shia1624: *le pasa un pañuelo (?)* No llores ;A;… Muchas gracias :D me alegra que la encuentre bonita :D**

****Aranza aguirre.9**: Muchas gracias por comentar :D, y su duda está resuelta allá arriba :D **

**fujoshichan: ¡Muchas gracias! *A* Aquí está la conti. que usted quería *w***

**Bueno, quería agradecer a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos ya los que la siguen ;A; me hicieron muy feliz, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. ¡Y hasta el próximo martes! :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿What sapp gente sensualona? ewe ¡Al fin es martes! xD Saben me costó hacer este cap. a cada rato me quedaba en blanco ;_; pero después me dio un ataque de inspiración, y mis dedos no dejaban de escribir 04:00 de la madrugada las teclas sonaban como si fuese la segunda guerra mundial Dx pero lo termine ;U;**

**PD: Al fin sabemos en lo que trabaja Levi eweU me costó decidirme, puse algunas cosas que aprendí en clase de historia hace unos años, un ejemplo sería el sistema de barbecho ewe.**

**PD2: El sistema de barbecho es el terreno que se deja reposar durante un año o dos para que esta se abone y recupere todas las propiedades para que la cosecha sea productiva en este terreno.**

**PD3: Este cap. es el más largo hasta ahora cualquier error no me maten Dx**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama :D****

**Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediados de la edad media. Ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura nwn. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

~3 años después~

Él siempre supo que el día más difícil sería cuando el padre de Eren tuviese que partir, Carla nunca le había dicho que día le faltaría a Eren. Sólo le había dicho "aproximadamente 10 años…". Y la fecha ya se había cumplido hace unos días y en cualquier momento podría pasar lo inevitable.

Rivaille siempre cuidaba de Eren a lo lejos, pero estos días necesitaba estar más cerca de ella, así que fue a preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a una demonio más experimentada que él, la maldita loca esa parecía de 25, pero tenía más de 200 años, o eso sospechaba él, ya que siempre que le preguntaba le decía:

-"Jojo mi querido Rivaille, eso no se le pregunta a una dama"-.

Y luego volvía hacer lo que estuviese haciendo.

Siempre se preguntaba, el qué tan loco tuvo que haber estado para contratar a esta tipa, pero luego recordaba lo buena que era con los fertilizantes, las cuentas, odiaba admitirlo pero era muy confiable. El llevaba en el trabajo de las viñeros, hace ya más o menos 8 años, empezó a pensar desde los 10 en qué podría trabajar y un viñedo era lo más tentador para él, ya que tenía el suficiente espacio en su hogar, o mejor dicho en el castillo que este vivía, sus vinos eran los mejores de toda la nación. Muchas personas decían que sus vinos serían horribles, ya que él no utilizaba el método de barbecho como los demás por consejo de la loca, y mira como dejaba callados a todos los demás, ya eran 8 años que comercializaba este producto y mira que le iba bien. Siempre recordaba lo que Hanji (la loca) le había dicho una vez.

-Tú tranquilo chiquitín, yo sé lo que hago, además más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo jojojojo –Y empezaba reírse ostentosamente mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Pero bueno, nos hemos desviado algo del tema. Como decía, él fue a preguntarle sobre algunas cosas.

Hanji vivía en el castillo hace ya unos 2 años, ya que se demoraba mucho en buscarla cuando algo andaba mal en el trabajo, así que prefería tenerla cerca.

El apresuro el paso ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Oye, maldita loca- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

-¡Gyaaa! –Grito Hanji mientras se tapaba con las mantas de su cama ya que se encontraba en camisón.- Ah… eres solo tu enano gruñón, jojojo, creí que eras algún mirón.-Hablo la mujer mientras se sentaba en su cama.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hey, tienes alguna poción o algo para estar cerca de Eren-Pregunto directamente.

-¡HaHaHaHa! –Rio sonoramente la chica- no creí que te hubieras vuelto un acosador, ¡maldito pederasta! … yo sabía que te faltaba una novia jojo, si quieres te presento a unas amigas.-Dijo mientras se ponía a pensar a que amigas presentarle, había tantas chicas lindas.

-Cállate cuatro ojos –Comentó secamente mientras le daba una patada directa a la cara- Hablo en serio, pronto le pasará algo a Grisha.

Hanji ya sabía lo de Eren.

-Oh, ¡haberlo dicho antes Rivaille! –Gritó Hanji- ¡Siempre vas con tanto rodeo, un día se quemará el castillo y moriremos todos quemados por tu culpa, por ser una tortuga!

Él sólo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya tranquilo baby, sabes no necesitas ninguna poción, nosotros podemos tomar cualquier forma, sólo concéntrate-Contó Hanji- Si dejaras de negar tu lado demonio, yo podría enseñarte a manejar tus poderes Rivaille –Decía Hanji mientras lo miraba seria.

Suspiro- Hablaremos de cuándo serán los horarios de las clases cuando vuelva.-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y se concentraba, de a poco sentía como su cuerpo iba cambiando, se sentía más ligero y pequeño.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! –Se volvía a escuchar la risa de Hanji- ¡Hasta en esa forma eres tierno jojojo!

-Grrr….-Sólo un gruñido fue la respuesta que le dio el lobo negro, Rivaille, mientras le pelaba los dientes.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Perro malo, perro malo, vete ya antes de que me saques un pedazo! -Decía Hanji mientras le hacía muecas para que se fuera.

Rivaille no necesitaba escuchar eso más de dos veces para salir del cuarto de esa maldita loca.

Salió sigiloso del castillo, era de noche, así que eso le favorecía. Se sentía ligero y más rápido de lo normal, todo gracias a las ventajas de ser un animal.

Su sedoso pelo negro, contrastaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un toque sobrenatural y misterioso.

Corría de prisa por las calles de la ciudad, quería llegar lo más pronto posible donde Eren, tenía que estar ahí cuando su padre le faltase, él era su guardián, velaba por su bienestar. Ella era su agarre hacía luz en su mundo lleno de oscuridad, ella lo hacía "humano", es decir, un ser ni tan bueno ni tan malo, por esos pequeños momentos podía olvidar todo su proceder, en esos momentos se sentía… libre.

La brisa nocturna acariciaba su cuerpo, osando jugar con sus cabellos, era refrescante y la vez gratificante.

No le costó mucho el pasar desapercibido por las calles, gracias a eso le fue fácil llegar a la casa de Eren.

Rivaille se acercó sigiloso hacia la ventana del cuarto de Grisha, y ahí pudo observar al susodicho acostado en su cama, y a su lado se encontraba Eren, cuidándolo. Grisha se notaba enfermo, decaído, más delgado de lo que ya era. Se notaba que tenía fiebre, y una muy alta, y ahí estaba Eren cambiándole el paño con suma delicadeza, a su lado estaba otra chica una peli negra, que desde hace unos meses vivía con ellos, pero eso aún no viene al tema.

Rivaille sabía que la enfermedad de Grisha se debía por un resfriado mal cuidado, enfermedad típica por la que fallecía la gente en esta época.

Rivaille siguió observando mucho rato por la ventana, Eren tenía una mirada firme y cariñosa, y se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-*Estúpida chica terca, queriéndose hacer la fuerte… pero admirable* -Fue lo pensó Rivaille.

No pasó mucho para Rivaille se fuera hasta su hogar, hasta ahora todo estaba en "calma", pero sabía que cuando todo estaba calmado pronto vendría la tormenta…

A los pocos días después falleció Grisha.

El funeral fue muy sencillo, fue toda la gente que estimaba un poco al hombre, y como era de esperarse todos le daban las condolencias a Eren. Esta siempre estuvo acompañada de la chica pelinegra, eso dejó algo tranquilo a Rivaille, por lo menos no quedo tan sola… en este ancho, grande, y horrible pero maravilloso mundo.

Él estaba ahí de nuevo como lobo, observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

La gente de a poco fue abandonando el cementerio, sólo quedaban Eren y la chica peli negra que aún no sabía su nombre.

-Eren… deberíamos volver pronto a casa…-Hablo finalmente la chica.- Pronto lloverá.

-Sí, tienes razón Mikasa…-Contesto Eren arrastrando las palabras, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto si es que seguía hablando.

-Vamos…-Dijo Mikasa mientras agarraba de la mano a Eren y la llevaba hasta la casa.

Mientras tanto Rivaille se ponía a pensar en cómo podría ayudar a Eren pero lo que no sabía es lo que el destino le estaría preparando.

.

.

.

Eren últimamente no comía como antes, daba pequeños bocados a la comida y decía que ya no tenía apetito. Estaba vivía con Mikasa, la última susodicha era la que se hacía a cargo de las labores del hogar, o mejor dicho mayormente de cocinar, para ser tan joven era muy buena en lo que se proponía.

Mikasa había sido adoptada por Grisha hacía 6 meses atrás, ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados brutalmente. Grisha había sido un buen amigo de los padres de Mikasa así que no dudo en acoger a la pequeña niña.

A Mikasa le costó abrirse hacía Grisha de camino hacía su casa, pero cuando conoció a Eren todo cambio, algo tenía la pequeña que le resultaba acogedor a Mikasa, gracias a eso esta se hizo muy cercana a Eren.

-Eren, sal de tu habitación no has comido bien en días –Comentó Mikasa en un tono de voz muy preocupado.

-Estaré bien Mikasa, sólo necesito unos momentos a solas nada más…-Contesto la de pelos castaños, mientras acariciaba a su gato que hace muchos años atrás había adoptado.

-Está bien…-Y sin más que decir se fue a atender la tienda.

Eren estaba confundida, su padre antes de morir le había escrito una carta con sus últimas fuerzas, ella tenía miedo de abrirla, ya que si hacía eso sería lo último que sabría de su padre, tenía tanto como curiosidad como miedo, pero lo último le ganaba más.

-¿Qué debería hacer Kuro?-Pregunto en voz alta mientras miraba al gato.

-Miau.-Fue la única respuesta que ganó.

Suspiro, Mikasa tenía razón, debía comer algo la ropa ya le empezaba a quedar más suelta de lo normal.

Pensó que un viaje hasta las praderas del pueblo la ayudarían a despejarse. Salió de su cuarto, fue a la cocina y agarró unos pedazos de pan, una manzana y la canasta, se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Mikasa con tanto trabajo pero realmente necesitaba esta salida para despejar su mente de todos estos tormentos.

Emprendió camino hacía la pradera, hace mucho que no salía y el viento se sentía una exquisitez en su rostro.

Cuando llego, busco el árbol con mejor sombra y se instaló ahí. Estuvo unos minutos disfrutando del viento que golpeaba gentilmente sobre su rostro, hasta que al fin se decidió por empezar a comer. Cuando dio el primer bocado de pan, su paladar recibió viejas sensaciones, y recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_-¡Papi, esté pan me encanta! Es tan delicioso –Decía alegremente Eren, mientras daba un bocado al pan._

_-Es porque lo hago con mucho amor, hija –Hablo Grisha con en su tono de voz gentil y cariñoso, mientras sonreía._

_-Eren… ¿Ese pan te gusta mucho? –Preguntaba una tímida Mikasa de hace 4 meses atrás._

_-¡Me encanta esté pan! –Decía feliz Eren mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca._

_-De acuerdo… -Dijo pensativa Mikasa- Señor Grisha, ¿Me enseñaría hacer esté pan? _

_-Por supuesto, mañana mismo te enseño.-Contestó Grisha con una sonrisa._

Cada bocado que Eren le daba al pan le sabía amargo, pero tan magnifico a la vez, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero ella le había prometido a su padre que sería fuerte, y llorar no la haría más fuerte, sino todo lo contrario… la haría débil.

Se sentía perdida, distraída hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió un calor a su lado. Cuando giró su cabeza vio un hermoso perro negro a su lado, al principio se asustó, pero al ver que el perro no hacía nada más que estar a su lado se relajó. Se decidió por acariciar sus cabellos pero al primer roce el perro se apartó, ella muy decepcionada retiro su mano, se abrazó las piernas en forma de bolita. El perro al ver esto se acercó a su lado y lamió su mano en señal de que si podía tocarlo Eren muy emocionada por esto empezó a acariciar gentilmente al animal.

-Tu pelo es muy suave y lindo –Comentó la chica en voz alta con una sonrisa, el perro lo miraba de forma estoica, una mirada penetrante de color gris.

Estuvo un par de minutos así, acariciando el pelo del can sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que decidió volver hablar.

-Sabes, mi papá falleció hace unos días atrás…-Tomó aire- Lo extraño… me dejó una carta la cual yo no soy capaz de leer, absurdo, ¿No? –El perro sólo la miro hasta que se separó de ella y levanto su cuello mostrando un papel que tenía escondido en su collar de perro.- ¿Es para mí? –Preguntó, lo que sólo obtuvo de respuesta un leve gruñido, la chica con sumo cuidado saco el papel, lo desdoblo lentamente, hasta que al fin lo leyó.

_Las lágrimas no hacen débil a una persona, todo lo contrario… la hacen más fuertes a la adversidad, ya que son capaces de expresar su dolor, de dejar ir esa pena y poder convivir con ella, no tengas miedo de hacerlo. En el funeral de tu padre me di cuenta que no lloraste, no sé si has leído la carta que te dejo tu padre, ahí explica quién soy._

_PD: No soy un acosador._

_Atte.: Levi. _

-¿Levi, quién será?-Fue lo que pensó Eren.

Lo que le había dicho aquel extraño de la carta le había tocado fondo, y además le dio el pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba para al fin leer la carta que su padre le dejó, saco la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su vestido y empezó a leer.

_Mi querida Eren:_

_Sé que sabes que tu padre está en las últimas de su vida, y si es que estuvieras leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy en esté mundo. Déjame decirte que fui el hombre más feliz de este mundo, por qué te preguntarás, pero eso es fácil de responder, tuve una maravillosa familia, mi esposa fue una gran mujer, siempre cuidando a todos, tras su partida me sentía solo, triste pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad había una pequeña luz, si mi bella Eren esa luz eras tú, gracias a ti viví estos años que me quedaban de vida con alegría, por ti tenía la fuerza de luchar cada mañana, tu sonrisa era la que me motivaba día a día, lamento profundamente el dejarlas a ti y a Mikasa, pero sabes no estás sola…_

_Hace unos días soñé con tu madre… estaba completamente vestida de blanco, tenía unas hermosas alas blancas y los años no habían pasado por su cuerpo estaba igual de joven a cuando te tuvo, sabes, me dijo que no me preocupase, que no estarías sola, tu madre te dejó un guardián en esté mundo, yo no sé su nombre, pero ella me dijo que el solo llegará a ti, y tu madre siempre acierta a cuando dice algo, confía en ella, porque yo confío fielmente en ella…_

_Creerás que esto no fue más que una alucinación, pero no lo fue, y tengo una prueba… mira el sobre, no es de ningún animal, es muy grande para serlo y su fragancia es solamente la de tu madre…_

De repente la letra se empezó a poner más tosca y cursiva.

_Mi querida hija… ya no me quedan tantas fuerzas para escribir… con mis últimas fuerzas que tengo para agarrar esté lápiz… te diré que te amo desde que te vi salir desde el vientre de tu madre y que cada día te amé más… cuidaos mucho con Mikasa…_

_Con todo el amor del mundo, Grisha._

Esto último le había costado leer a Eren ya que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le impedían leer la carta. No recordaba desde que momento se había puesto a llorar, pero las lágrimas caían solas desde su mejilla.

Recordando lo que su padre le había dicho saco algo más de lo que antes era un abultado sobre, y sacó una pluma y como él decía era muy grande como para ser de un animal, además era muy limpia. Acercó la pluma a su nariz y reconoció el olor que a ella más le gustaba, era la fragancia exquisita de las flores…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer:D y quiero agradecer todos los follower's y favoritos, y además agradecer sus lindos Reviews 3 me motivan mucho ;w; *llora lésbicamente* cada vez que los leo sale una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara, espero que le haya gustado y hasta el próximo martes (nwn).**

**Vengo a editar los últimos mensajes :D ya que ese día no pude contestar reviews TnT últimamente no puedo ocupar mucho el compu QnQ. **

**Shia: Muchas gracias por comentar :D ¡Súper Rivaille al rescate! asdasd *corazón* :D **

**Charlie: Muchas gracias por comentar :D Eren es un amor TuT por lo menos por ahora, ojalasque siga así ;U;**

**Aranza: Muchas gracias por comentar :D esas dudas se resolvieron con este cap. nwn **

**PD: Aclararé de inmediato la fecha en que pasa la historia, no colocaré fechas concretas, pero esto pasa cuando existían los señores feudales, es decir, en la edad media. :D**

**Barbara: Muchas gracias por comentar :D me hacen muy feliz *corazón* **

**Ahora si tengo mi conciencia tranquila, ya que respondí los reviews TTuTT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe me demoré en subir conti ya que no estaba en mi casa pero por fin pude subir algo ^o^ **

**PD: Realmente sé que el fic va lento, pero me encanta escribir historias así ^w^. **

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre mediado de la edad media. **

**Por cierto, desde hoy subiré semana por medio u_u ya casi no puedo usar la note por problemas familiares, además pronto entraré a clases así que no tendré tanto tiempo de escribir D:**

**Espero que les guste el cap. que fue hecho con todo el amor del mundo ^o^ (?) Sin más que decir, les dejó la conti.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Desde ese día Eren siempre iba al mismo árbol esperando recibir un mensaje del extraño y misterioso "Levi" pero lo único que siempre estaba cuando iba era aquel perro negro pero sin ningún mensaje.

Para ser sinceros, Eren adoraba la compañía del can aunque le hubiera gustado recibir algún mensaje del misterioso sujeto, pero luego se conformaba con la compañía del perro que apodo "Levi" ya que él fue quien le entrego el mensaje como si realmente fuese él, aunque ella sabía que realmente él no era más que un simple mensajero. Ella nunca había llamado así al can aun en voz alta, siempre lo llamaba así en su mente, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad pero ella sabía que pronto la tendría.

Ella se preguntaba cuándo volvería a saber sobre Levi, realmente le gustaba saber que tenía a alguien se preocupará por ella aparte de Mikasa, pero lamentablemente no sabía nada de él desde hace unos días.

Eren pensó y pensó el por qué no se contactaría con ella, pero luego recordó que ella no había respondido su mensaje…

-¡Ah! –Gritó parándose de un salto, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Levi can. -¡Ya vengo Levi! –Volvió a gritar mientras salía corriendo hasta su hogar.

Rivaille quedó desconcertado, ¿Será que ya lo descubrió? No, no, eso era imposible, por lo que él tenía entendido, ella no sabía nada de su proceder, ni nada de él, sólo lo había conocido una vez hace años pero nada más y demás que ya lo había olvidado.

Debía tranquilizarse, no sabía de qué manera funcionaba la mente de esa niña, soltó un gruñido frustrado mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba a esperarla, ya sabría luego lo que ella estuviese tramando.

Eren corría y corría a toda prisa hasta su casa, hubo muchas veces en las que casi cayó pero estaba tan motivada que volvía de inmediato a recobrar el sentido y seguía corriendo. Cuando llego a su casa corrió de inmediato hasta el pequeño despacho que antes era de su padre, agarro una pluma, tinta y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Levi, el hombre o mujer misterioso/a.

No estaba segura si es que lo que había escrito estaba bien, pero todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Luego de haber revisado como 20 veces la pequeña nota la doblo en pequeños pedazos como la que le había escrito Levi a ella, y emprendió otra vez el camino hacía el árbol esperando que aún estuviera Levi can ahí.

Cuando llego para su fortuna Levi can aún estaba ahí, pero este se encontraba dormido, ella venía cansada así que prefirió sentarse un rato a su lado, luego tendría la oportunidad de entregarle la nota, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que de a poco se fue quedando dormida junto a Levi, cayendo de a poco a su lado quedando los dos acostados el uno al lado del otro.

Rivaille de a poco fue despertando y lo primero que sintió fue a unos pequeños brazos que le rodeaban su lomo, le agrado la calor que aquel pequeño cuerpo le brindaba, pero ya pronto oscurecería así que con su osico fue moviendo la cara de la castaña hasta que de a poco esta empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Levi can? –Fue lo que ella pronuncio mientras se sentaba y ponía a frotar un ojo con la mano, de a poco fue recobrando la conciencia.- ¡Ah! Cierto, Levi can, ¿Podrías pasarle esta nota a el señor o señorita Levi? –Pregunto con suma inocencia la niña mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su vestido la pequeña nota.

Rivaille sólo soltó un gruñido de afirmación mientras levantaba su cuello para que dejara su mensaje en el collar que tenía puesto. Eren entendió el mensaje y dejó ahí la nota.

-¡Gracias! –Gritó ella emocionada mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al can depositando un suave beso en al frente del supuesto "perro".-Bueno ya es tarde, debo volver a casa, Mikasa me matará por no haberla ayudo mucho en esté día jeje – Rio inocentemente mientras se paraba, y Rivaille se levantó junto a ella caminando a su lado.- ¿Me acompañaras a casa? –Pregunto algo sorprendida, a lo que él sólo soltó un gruñido.

Caminaron tranquilos, ya casi oscurecía totalmente, así Rivaille prefirió acompañarla a casa, y no quedo tranquilo hasta que entro completamente hasta su casa.

Rivaille estaba curioso, quería saber lo que le había escrito su protegida, así que comenzó a correr hasta su hogar.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue volver a su forma humana, su ropa se encontraba sucia, eso no le gustaba, de inmediato se sacó el collar y dejo la nota en la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama, prendió unas velas logrando así iluminar su cuarto.

Realmente necesitaba un baño, puso a calentar agua en una olla grande en la chimenea de su salón principal mientras vaciaba agua fría en la tina de madera que había en el cuarto de al lado de su habitación, no leería la nota de Eren hasta que el estuviera reluciente.

Cuando por fin estuvo caliente el agua de la olla, la llevo hasta su cuarto de baño y comenzó a bañarse con sumo cuidado, algo que más amaba era la higiene personal, no le gustaba la suciedad ya que ella le recordaba a sus padres, unos seres despreciables que eran hasta peor que los cerdos que no les importaba vivir y arrastrar a los demás hasta su inmundicia, por eso él amaba que todo estuviera limpio ya que lo hacía diferente a sus progenitores.

Cuando al fin ordeno todo lo del baño y tenía listo su aseo personal, se puso su pijama, se recostó en su cama y al fin agarro la nota de Eren. Al igual que ella la desdoblo con mucho cuidado, lo que vio le hizo soltar una pequeña risita, era la letra de un niño pequeño toda cursiva y algo difícil de leer, pero pudo captar todo el mensaje.

_Querido/a Levi:_

_Realmente agradezco su mensaje, no sé qué habría sido de mí si es que no lo hubiese leído, realmente muchas gracias, fueron unas pocas líneas pero logro sacarme del agujero que estaba creando mí corazón, le estoy muy agradecida._

_Sabe, tengo algunas dudas, ¿Le conozco? ¿Por qué me cuida? Realmente son tantas dudas que no puedo impregnar en papel, sólo tengo una pregunta más… ¿Le conoceré? _

_Sé que su mensajero es el perro negro, que yo he nombrado Levi sólo por placer propio, espero que no se enfade, es lo menos que querría pero realmente me gustaría saber el nombre del Can. _

_Se despide tímidamente, Eren._

Realmente para ser tan pequeña era muy curiosa y ya sabía tener profundas expresiones, ya mañana tendría tiempo de contestar todas las preguntas de aquella curiosa niña.

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente después de haberse dado un buen baño, fue responder la nota de Eren. Esté día estaría realmente ocupado, así que tendría que hacer corta la visita del día de hoy hacía Eren.

Mientras que escribía la nota recordó el sueño extraño que había tenido unos días antes de la muerte de Grisha.

Recordaba la paz que había sentido en ese sueño…

Él se encontraba en un cuarto completamente de blanco, era un despacho y todo lo de ahí era blanco, más blanco que la nieve que caía en los fríos días de invierno.

-Rivaille, Rivaille….-Sentía como lo llamaba un cálida voz, él se giró y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

-¿Carla? –pregunto curioso mientras observaba a la mujer.

-Así es, soy yo –respondió la mujer mientras le sonreía afectuosamente- Uau, te volviste un chico realmente atractivo Rivaille.

Frunció el ceño un poco avergonzado- ¿Qué se le ofrece mí estimada señora? –Preguntó caballerosamente.

-Oh, como siempre queriendo ir al grano de inmediato mi estimado joven, bueno, como ya sabes Grisha pronto partirá, así que le comente en un sueño que nuestra hija no estaría sola, que tenía un guardián que yo le deje, él se lo hará saber a Eren atreves de una carta, pero no le dije tu nombre, por lo que he visto desde arriba la cuidas desde la distancia así que tú puedes mantener tu identidad incógnita aún, tú sabrás como arreglártelas yo ya cumplí mi parte… -Se acercó a Rivaille y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de esté- Suerte Rivaille… cuídala…hasta otro momento… -Eso último fue en un susurro, ella comenzó a desaparecer al igual que aquel cuarto.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama.

Le contó a Hanji sobre el sueño, esta le dio la idea de la carta y también la idea del nombre de Levi.

Cuando al fin termino la carta, se puso su collar, entremedio de esté la nota y se transformó en aquel lobo negro.

Recorrió a toda prisa el camino hasta la casa de Eren, se detuvo enfrente de esta y vio que se encontraban las dos niñas atendiendo la tienda, las flores ya no eran como las que vio cuando niño estas estaban más marchitas, rodeo la casa y en un ágil salto subió al techo de esta, observo el patio de la casa y pudo notar un jardín de flores pero estas aun eran capullos, recién comenzaban a crecer, así que en un impulso concentro un poco de magia y la tiró sobre las flores, con eso ya nos le faltaría para comer en un buen tiempo. Se bajó del techo con la misma agilidad que antes y volvió a la entrada de la casa.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado hacía las chicas, la primera en notar su presencia fue la chica peli negra.

Esta se puso delante de Eren, protegiéndola- Atrás Eren, es un lobo –Dijo despacio la chicas mientras buscaba algo con la mirada para usar como arma.

-¿Eh, un lobo? –Dijo la chica volteándose a ver al animal, pero lo que vio la dejo tranquila- ¡Levi can! –Gritó feliz mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, Mikasa observo todo con confusión.

-¡Eren! –Grito regañándola.

-Está bien Mikasa, no nos hará nada, hace días que veo a este perro.-Dijo en una sonrisa.

-Eren… ese no es un perro, es un lobo- Contestó la chica.

-¿Eh?... ¿En serio?- La chica y Levi can asintieron, espera, ¿Levi can asintió? No, tuvo que haber sido su imaginación.- No lo sabía… nunca antes había visto a un lobo… -Contó Eren mientras hacía un puchero inconscientemente.

-Yo lo sé ya que mi familia era de cazadores… muchas veces vi a los lobos… -Dijo suspirando Mikasa- Bueno, pero ¿Por qué está aquí? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé…-Contestó sinceramente Eren.

Rivaille a escuchar esto levanto su cuello y dejo ver aquella nota, Eren de inmediato la sacó con una sonrisa.

-¡Por esto! –Gritó contenta la castaña, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de gratitud a Levi can.

Pero este sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a las dos jóvenes solas.

-¿Por eso? –Pregunto la peli negra.

-Sí, luego te cuento Mikasa –Dijo Eren mientras iba hacia su cuarto a leer la respuesta de Levi.

_Mi querida Eren: _

_Antes que nada, debo aclarar el hecho de que soy varón._

_No pensé que mis palabras te ayudarán, para serte sincero, no creí que sería de ayuda, ahora me alegra el haber mandado esa carta. No creí que fuera a obtener respuesta de vuestra parte pero al obtenerla soy muy feliz. _

_Respondiendo algunas dudas mi estimada jovencita:_

_-Tú me conoces pero lamentablemente no me recuerdas, pero yo si te recuerdo a ti._

_-Te cuido porque tu madre me lo pidió, ella siempre ha tenido las mejores corazonadas de intuición, nunca conocí a alguien igual a ella._

_-No lo sé, puede que algún día nos conozcamos o puede que no, eso sólo queda en manos del destino mi pequeña damita._

_No me enfado mi joven dama, pero sabes en realidad es un lobo domesticado, yo nunca le puse nombre, así que no hay inconveniente en que le llames así, y es un halago que le pongas mi nombre al animal, siempre que tengas alguna duda, o quieras consejos puedes contactar conmigo, yo seré tu amigo, tu confidente sólo si es que tú me lo permites._

_Siempre suyo, Levi._

Ella abrazo la carta feliz, ya que algunas dudas estaban aclaradas, guardo la carta en una cajita de madera donde tenía la otra, así si es que se sentía perdida, las volvería a leer.

Luego volvió donde Mikasa y le explico todo a la Joven, lo de que tenía un guardián la carta de Grisha, la carta de Levi, hasta la pluma que había en la carta de su padre.

Mikasa entendió todo lo que le contó Eren, pero aun así le aconsejo.

-Eren, ten cuidado de él.-Dijo la chica.

-Lo tendré Mikasa, pero ya ves que no es malo…-Dijo en una sonrisa la castaña.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que te enamores de alguien que no conozcas.-Dijo la última sería.

-JaJaJaJa ¿De qué hablas Mikasa? Aun somos unas niñas, dudo que me enamore algún día –Dijo Eren mientras se largaba a reír.-Es imposible que yo Eren Jaeger se enamore JaJa-seguía riendo la pequeña.

-Pues ya veremos Eren, ya veremos –Dijo la Peli negra mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews nwn<strong>

**Charlie: asjhddhf muchos para ti también :D *o* gracias por leer y comentar :'D **

**Aranza: Sip, pobre Grisha ;A; pues esa pregunta ya está respondida allá arriba nwn, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;A;**

**Shia: Morí xDDDD me imagine a Levi como un mini perrito Lol y se me vino a la mente Fenrir del anime Loki ragnarok es tan asadasdas *o* (aunque yo lo imaginaba como un lobo normal adolescente owo xD (?) ) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;… ¡Cuídense, nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe al fin es martes 25 *w* como prometí traje la conti. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

***Este fic ocurre mediado de la edad media.**

***Shiro es algo así como blanco, así que el gato que aparecerá en este cap. es blanco entero n_n. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

~10 años después~

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol resplandecía más que de costumbre, sus rayos caían juguetonamente sobre el rostro de una joven de pelos castaños obligándola a despertar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, observo como ya estaba toda la habitación iluminada, así que ya sabía que sería un nuevo día. Lo primero que escucho fue a los pajaritos que como todas las mañanas se asomaban a cantar sus lindas melodías, o eso era para los oídos de la joven.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se levantó de su cómoda cama, realmente estaba tan a gusto durmiendo, soñando con cierto hombre que jamás ha conocido pero con sólo escuchar su nombre una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la chica, anhelaba el día en que al fin lo podría conocer, pero él había dicho que eso no sería posible… Prefirió olvidar el tema así que lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue juntar agua en un balde y comenzar a ducharse en la tina de madera que había en la casa, realmente era una mañana un tanto calurosa.

Cuando al fin estuvo aseada fue a desayunar junto a Mikasa que al igual que ella desde muy temprano ya estaba despierta, las dos comían tranquilas mientras tenían una rica conversación.

Realmente aún no se acostumbraba a que fueran tan pocas personas en la mesa, aún recordaba cuando estaba ella, Grisha y Teresa comiendo en la mesa. Oh, Teresa… cuanto extrañaba a esa mujer que lamentablemente cuando su padre enfermo tuvo que despedirla, ya que por comprar su medicina no alcanzaba para pagarle a la mujer, Teresa con el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejarlos, ya que ella tenía una familia a la cual mantener igual.

Al poco rato terminaron de desayunar, retirando los platos y saliendo al patio a lavarlos sacando agua de su poso, la echaron a la pequeña fuente que tenían en el patio que les servía para lavar.

-Hey, Eren- Hablo Mikasa.

-¿Si? –Pregunto la chica, mientras luchaba por limpiar su plato.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para la despensa, ya no nos queda pan y necesitamos fruta para hacer más mermelada.-Comento la peli negra mientras terminaba de lavar su plato.

-De acuerdo, guardemos estas cosas y vayamos a comprar.

-Está bien.

Volvieron a la casa y pusieron todo en su lugar para luego emprender camino hacia los puestos de comercio.

.

(~owo)~

.

Era una pacífica ciudad, los niños correteaban jugando por todos lados sus risas y las voces de los comerciantes gritando para ofrecer su mercancía inundaban cada rincón de. A Eren le gustaba eso, eso ya que hacía ver vivo al pueblo, alegre, era una sensación tan de familia, tan familiar que la hacía sumergirse en una dulce nostalgia.

-¡Eren, Mikasa! –Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina, rápidamente las dos se voltearon.

-¡Sasha! –Gritó feliz Eren mientras la saluda emocionada con la mano.

Mikasa sólo asintió en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo están? –Preguntó la chica mientras les sonreía a ambas.

-Bien, ¿y tú? –contestaron las dos al unísono.

-Bien, aprovechando mi día libre, realmente donde trabajo es agotador pero mis jefes no son tan malos- Comento la chica mientras sonreía.

-Debe ser duro trabajar para Rivaille –Comento Eren, a lo que la peli negra sólo asentía en respuesta para acompañar a Eren en lo que decía.

-Sí, trabajar como sirvienta cansa, pero peor es nada jeje.

-Por cierto, ¿Se han enterado? -Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza- ¡A Mina le han propuesto matrimonio! Fue un burgués, que suerte la de esa chica… por lo que oí se casa por amor… ¡Ah~! Me gustaría tener mi propia historia de amor, y ser feliz, muy feliz…-Habló la chica mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.- ¿A ustedes no, chicas?

-Tengo mejores cosas pendientes como para pensar en el compromiso-Soltó toscamente Mikasa con su mirada inexpresiva.

-Um… no, estoy bien así como estoy-Soltó Eren.

-¿Seguras? –Pregunto sorprendida Sasha.

Mikasa sólo asintió.

-Sí, ya que mi felicidad no depende de ningún hombre.-Dijo Eren, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era una grave mentira.

-Pero la felicidad no depende de nadie-Dijo Sasha- lo único que depende de un hombre es el amor que nos brindan, el que nos sintamos seguras a su lado, cosas así.

-Por eso mismo, al no sentir amor por ningún hombre no depende de nadie mi felicidad del corazón, me siento a gusto así, ya que no estoy atada con nada y nadie, aún estoy en libertad y me gusta estar así.- Eren sabía que en el fondo algún día querría estar junto a alguien pero por el momento quería aprovechar a Mikasa, a Armin un chico que es su mejor amigo, y a los demás ya que después descuidaría a todo eso.

Sasha soltó un gran suspiro- Ha... Eren contigo no hay remedio, bueno, las dejo, iré a comprar unas sexys patatas para la cena.-A la chica se le hizo agua a la boca mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

-Sigamos- Dijo Mikasa.

-Sí.

Caminaron harto tiempo hasta comprar todo lo necesario, cuando ya estaban listas para volver a casa, algo llamó la atención de Mikasa.

-Hey, Eren… ¿No es ese Shiro?

-¿Shiro? –Dijo extrañada Eren mientras enfocaba su mirada donde apuntaba Mikasa- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es él! –Grito mientras se sorprendía, y cómo no hacerlo si tenía a una señora regordeta persiguiéndolo mientras este llevaba un pescado en la boca, y unas cuantas ropas atoradas encima de él. Eren no dudo ni un momento y salió corriendo tras él, tenía que cuidar al nieto de Kuro, que hace unos años la dejó, ya que partió para estar junto a su madre y padre.

-¡Eren! –Gritó Mikasa mientras por el shock que le provocó la castaña, no había reaccionado.

Eren, gracias a su complexión delgada no le costó en lograr alcanzar a la señora que perseguía a Shiro con una escoba, y esté que sólo para provocar a la mujer corría por las calles, sin trepar a ningún techo.

Hubo un momento en que Shiro se perdió de la vista, Eren siguió buscándolo y cuando lo encontró, lo vio a mitad de la calle comiéndose el pescado de las forma más tranquila del mundo. Eren soltó un bufido, y siguió a trote ligero a buscar a Shiro, pero luego apresuro el paso ya que vio cómo se acercaba una carreta a toda velocidad.

No sabía de dónde ella saco la fuerza para sus piernas para correr más fuerte aún, corrió y corrió ella se atravesó frente a la carreta para sacar a Shiro de ahí que este ni se inmuto por el peligro, el que conducía la carreta al notar como se atravesaba Eren tuvo que detener a los caballos deprisa generando que estos se pararan y descontrolaran, provocando que estos dieran vuelta toda la mercancía que llevaba encima, y esta eran muchas botellas de vino quebrándose. Uno de los caballos casi aplasta a Eren si no es porque Mikasa llega a tiempo y la alcanza a tirar lejos del peligro.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – Pregunto Mikasa mientras estaba agitada posa una de sus manos en la mejilla de la contraria.

-S-Si… eso creo –Contestó Eren mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Shiro.

-Miau -Fue lo único que dijo este.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Grito un hombre de cabellos castaños- ¡Casi nos matas! ¡¿Por qué rayos te atravesaste pequeña mocosa?!

-C-Cálmate Aurou –Hablo esta vez una pequeña chica castaña de cabellos casi naranjos.

-¡No Petra! ¿Ahora qué le diremos al dueño del bar?

-Lo siento –Dijo Eren- Mi gato se atravesó, yo sólo lo quise salvar-Contesto apenada, mientras se ponía de pie- Realmente Shiro luego tendrá problemas –Pensó.

-¿Sabes por lo menos cuanto costaban todos estos vinos? –Preguntó Aurou, Eren negó con la cabeza.- Mucho más que tu vi- -Fue interrumpido por él mismo ya que se mordió la lengua.

-Sabía que pasaría eso –Dijo la chica que se llamaba Petra.- Lamento que sea tan rudo, soy Petra Ral, un gusto –Contesto educadamente la chica mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

Eren hizo el mismo gesto y se presentó- Eren Jaeger, realmente lo siento, no sé cómo pagárselos… -Contestó apenada.

Mikasa observaba todo con mala cara, no le había gustado la actitud de Aurou, pero no lo culpaba realmente era culpa de ellas todo ese desastre, debía contenerse…

-A mí se me ocurre una forma –Dijo Petra en una sonrisa- Trabajarás para nosotros hasta pagar los daños, así todos felices, ¿no?

-¡Petra! –la regaño Aurou, pero con una sola mirada de la chica lo hizo callar.

-Es lo más justo –Contestó Eren mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Yo igual me uno –Dijo Mikasa hablando por fin- si somos dos más rápido se pagará.

Petra asintió satisfecha- Muy bien, hablaré con mis superiores, mañana las esperamos a mediodía en el castillo "Alas de libertad" –Las chicas sólo asintieron, luego vieron para todos lados y miraron como la gente los observaba pero cuando vieron que todo se calmó dejaron de mirar.

-Chismosos –Dijo en voz alta Eren.

-Pero antes, limpiemos este desorden –Dijo Petra mientras se ponía a recoger todo para luego echar los escombros hacía la carreta.

Estuvieron casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en eso, luego de que terminaron se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su hogar.

-Mikasa… lo siento… siempre meto la pata-Dijo cabizbaja Eren.

-No te preocupes –contesto esta- Fue para proteger a Shiro, así que está bien.

-Mikasa… -Eren no aguanto más y se abalanzo a abrazarla, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco- Te quiero, eres la mejor- Mikasa gustosa correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de Eren.

-Todo estará bien Eren… saldremos adelante –Le habló en un tono suave, tranquilo, el tono digno de una madre o una hermana mayor.

-Sí, es verdad… ¡hemos salido de peores! -Contestó Eren con más energía.-Bueno, iré a pagar ese pescado, antes de que esa señora nos venga a perseguir a nosotras con esa escoba jeje.

Mikasa asintió en respuesta.

Pero antes de salir a pagar el pescado, fue a su habitación, agarro un papel, una pluma y tinta. Se puso a escribir una carta para Levi, necesitaba contarle lo que paso hoy, agradecía que hoy fuera el día en que vería a Levi can. Ellos dos tenían un horario exclusivo para encontrarse en ese árbol, siempre en la misma fecha de la semana, siempre en los domingos.

Cuando al fin termino la carta la guardo en un bolsillo de su vestido y emprendió camino para pagar el pescado, cuando lo hizo la señora gustosa acepto las disculpas y el dinero, por lo menos algo le salía bien hoy.

Cuando llego hasta el árbol, Levi can ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

-Lamento la tardanza –Le dijo Eren, El lobo sólo soltó un leve gruñido- Lo sé, hace mucho que debía estar aquí enojón pero pasaron cosas y me demore.-De nuevo soltó un gruñido de enfado Levi can.

Eren desde hace 10 años había empezado a conocer todas las reacciones del lobo, llegando a conocer muy bien cuando estaba enojado, tranquilo u hasta feliz. No soportando la idea de que este estuviera molesta con ella le conto todo su largo día.

-…. Y así fue como mañana tendré que ir junto a Mikasa para pagar mi deuda-Termino por contar Eren.- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, ten –Dijo la chica poniendo su carta en el cuello del Lobo.

Levi Can escucho todo atento, y parecía serio, así que ella con ternura acaricio su pelaje.

-Ya es tarde Levi can, me iré –Se puso de pie mientras iba camino hasta su casa, mañana sería un largo.

Eren adoraba escribirse con Levi, él era tierno, gentil, siempre la aconsejaba para bien, ella no sabía cuándo fue que empezó a sentir cierta atracción hacía él, hasta llegando a sentir ansiedad para que llegase cada domingo. Aunque a veces pensaba que quizás confundía las cosas, que quizás sólo lo veía como un amigo, padre o hasta como un hermano mayor… pero eso no lo sabía ya que era una inexperta en el amor, realmente estaba confundida. Volvió hasta su hogar sumida en sus pensamientos que ni noto como cierto lobo negro la observaba, hasta que ella llego a su casa y él al fin pudo marcharse tranquilo.

.

.

.

Cuando Rivaille llegó al fin a su hogar como todas las otras veces primero se dio un largo baño, para luego leer la carta de su protegida. Cuando al fin estaba limpió empezó a leerla , esta le contaba todo lo que ya le había dicho anteriormente a su persona, pero los últimos párrafos eran diferentes…

Este día realmente fue de locos Levi… sabes, estoy algo nerviosa, algunas personas dicen que el dueño del castillo "Alas de libertad" es un ogro que le gusta la perfección, aunque no me confió de lo que dice la gente pero aun así no puedo evitar el ponerme nerviosa, soy muy tosca, impulsiva y de mal carácter… ya veo que en el primer día me echan del castillo… luego ¿Cómo pagaría los gastos de los daños? Con la florería no me alcanzaría para mantenerme ni a mí y ni a Mikasa, intentaré ser lo más servicial y disciplinada posible, deséame suerte Levi.

PD: no intentes hacer ningún gasto innecesario por mí, puedo valerme por mi misma, aunque me cueste, ya que ya mucho has hecho por mí…

Siempre suya, Eren.

Soltó un pequeño bufido, vaya que esa mocosa lo conocía bien, él iba a pagar todo ese desastre, pero sabía que era capaz de llevar todas las labores que le impusiera, además sería interesante tenerla rondando un tiempo por el castillo, así la podría cuidar más de cerca, aunque… ¿Se espantaría al conocer a Rivaille? Levi, era comprensible… pero Rivaille era todo lo contrario, era tosco, frío y de mal genio… no quería lastimarla como lastimo a esa flor años atrás… no quería marchitarla… esta vez Rivaille la tendría algo difícil.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo Reviews:3 *corazón*<strong>

**Charlie: -Recibe la magia- muchas gracias por tu magia *corazón* :D askjaksj ;u; me alegro que te gusten como los hago ;A; muchas gracias por leer y comentar:'3 **

**Shia: Yo igual siempre recuerdo ese manga, sho lo amo ;n; me inspiré un poco en él ya que necesitaba encontrar un método para tener a heichou y Eren comunicados ;u; muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D  
><strong>

**Aranza: Somos dos ;n; yo igual quiero un lobito así u_u cofcofmejordichoquieroaRivaillecofcof esa pregunta será resuelta dentro de los próximos capítulos, no puedo decir nada ya que eso sería spoiler ;n; **

****También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;… ****

****¿Algún review? me alegrarían los pocos días de vacaciones que me quedan ;n;****

********¡Cuídense, nos leemos! Los amo con todo mi corazón ;U; cursi mode: on. ********


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Lo siento! ;_; realmente lo siento, me he demorado mucho en actualizar ;n; el colegio no me lo permitía, este año será más difícil ya que estudiaré gastronomía, así que ténganme paciencia por favor ;w; **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, repito no son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Este fic ocurre mediado de la edad media.**

***Hay un poco de humor negro. o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por las sombras de los callejones, tratando de no ser visto, era una noche tranquila, el viento era refrescante.

Él de vez en cuando iba asegurarse que Eren estuviese bien en las noches, ya que tenía que cuidarla, él era su guardián y debía velar por su seguridad. Rivaille muy bien sabía que la vida de Eren correría peligro muy pronto…

Él muchas veces se había preguntado el por qué Carla querría que protegiera a Eren, o mejor dicho de qué, casi por diez años fue un enigma para él, pero gracias a Hanji pudo saber la respuesta…

~10 años antes~

Un joven Rivaille de 20 años se encontraba pensativo en su despacho, hace mucho rato que unas preguntas le rondaban en su mente… "¿Por qué Carla querría que protegieran a Eren? ¿De qué la está protegiendo?" realmente esas preguntas eran incógnitas para él, no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que pensará Carla, además cuando soñó con ella hace unos días atrás lo dejó más pensativo, el aún era joven y aún no entendía el mundo de los ángeles y demonios sus padres nunca le hablaron de eso, sólo provocaban el mal y ya, sabía que había una persona que podía resolver sus dudas, pero a veces esa persona lo sacaba de sus casillas y le daban unas ganas de asesinarla pero a veces demostraba ser eficiente. Soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, tendría que hacerle una visita a Hanji, esa maldita loca podía tener la respuesta que él tanto andaba buscando.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose al cuarto de esa loca, si es qué ella sabía la respuesta y fuera muy mala, tendría que tomar el ofrecimiento de las clases que Hanji le había ofrecido para aprender del mundo de los demonios y ángeles para así poder proteger a Eren.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Hanji abrió la puerta de una patada y se sorprendió al verla seria leyendo un libro mientras estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, cuando esta lo vio entrar de inmediato cambio su actitud.

-¡Yahoo Rivaille! ¿Qué trae por aquí a mi enano más amado?

-Cierra el pico Hanji.

¡Hahahahahahaha! Por lo visto alguien amaneció de malas, sabes dicen que el mal humor se debe a falta de sexo, todavía está en pie lo de presentarte a unas amigas, no lo pienses tanto, no te hagas rogar enanin.

Rivaille sólo la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Gyahahaha! Por lo visto no te gusto mi idea.

Suspiro- Odio admitirlo… pero vengo a preguntarte algo…

-¡Oh!… ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Esto es un milagro divino! ¿Dos consultas en tan poco tiempo? Tú debes estar enfermo…. Oh, espera…. ¡¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi gruñoncito?!-Preguntó Hanji espantada.

Rivaille volvió a fulminarla con la mirada y suspiro-¿Tú sabes de qué Carla querrá que yo proteja a Eren? ¿Se te ocurre algo? ¿Sabes algo?

De inmediato Hanji cambio su expresión a una seria- Al fin se te ocurrió una buena pregunta enanin, bueno, debo contarte hay muchas clases de demonios, hay tantas que casi ya ni recuerdo cuantas son… -Suspiro- será mejor que ahora pongas todo tu atención en mí, los ángeles o los híbridos de ángeles y humanos juntos, están en constante peligro, por qué te preguntarás, pero eso es porque los ángeles y los semi ángeles tienen ciertos poderes que ciertas clases de demonios de clase baja desean, esas clases bajas son conocidos como vampiros, hombres lobos, súcubos, etc. Estas clases son muy raras de ver pero existen, ellos matan a los ángeles y los devoran a su manera, los vampiros beben su sangre, los hombres lobos comen su carne, ¿Qué beneficios tienen? Las clases bajas son más débiles, son más fáciles de matar, y son débiles a cosas como el sol o la plata, en cambio los de clase alta o media son más fuertes, viven mucho más y no tienen tantas debilidades, por eso estas criaturas buscan a los ángeles o los híbridos para sobrevivir, o ser más fuertes, supongo que de eso Carla quiere que tú protejas a su nena, ya que ella no sabe nada de este retorcido mundo en el que nosotros vivimos…

Un incómodo silencio inundo la habitación.

-Tsk, ¿Planeabas decírmelo alguna vez?

-No estaba muy informada como para decírtelo así que estuve averiguando bien, soy vieja, pero antes había cosas que ignoraba, todos cambiamos Rivaille. También los semi ángeles empiezan atraer a esas criaturas alrededor de sus 20 años ya que están "maduros"-Recalcó la última palabra con los dedos haciendo comillas.

-Tsk… Gracias por la información… Por cierto, ¿Soy una clase baja? ¿Puedo lastimar a Eren? ¿Soy el adecuado para proteger a esa niña?

-Wow, wow muchas preguntas, me estoy preguntando seriamente si es que no me secuestraron a mi Rivaille, Primeeeeero~ No eres una clase baja, conocí a tus padres, pero te dejaré en la duda, te daré como tarea el averiguar qué clase eres, te pasaré unos libros así que estudia mucho, además no todas las clases bajas lastiman a los ángeles hay muchas que son indiferentes a eso, segundo lastimar a Eren depende de ti, no importa la clase que seas, los humanos lastiman a alguien aunque sea su familiar, amigo, etc. depende de nosotros y de las acciones que hacemos, no de si eres demonio, ángel o humano. Tercero si Carla te eligió es por algo, no la cuestiones.

Rivaille dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Como dicen por ahí, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo –Sonrió levemente y Hanji entendió que eso era un gracias camuflado, así que ella también sonrió.

-No hay de que enanin, aunque siento que me dijiste vieja….¡eso a una señorita no se le dice! ¡Hahahahaha!

-Tómalo como quieras… aunque si eres vieja maldita loca.

-¡Hahahaha eres tan dulce! –Hanji caminó hacía uno de sus muebles y comenzó a sacar muchos libros y se los pasó todos a Rivaille.- Debe estudiar mucho mi estimado caballero enanin.

-Jodete cuatro ojos-Contestó Rivaille mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de ahí con su montaña de libro.

~En la actualidad~

Desde ese día siempre estaba más atento, y para estarlo tuvo que hacerle caso a Hanji y estudiar todos esos jodidos libros aunque para ser sincero eso le sirvió bastante…

Se podía notar una figura humana contrastar contra la luz de la luna sobre un techo no muy lejos del hogar de Eren y así es, ahí se encontraba Rivaille, él pudo visualizar que todo estaba en orden, como ya estaba tranquilo iba a dar media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero cuando sintió algo frotarse contra su pierna lo desconcertó, miro hacia abajo y pudo observar al gato blanco de Eren que si no mal se acordaba su nombre era Shiro.

Lo quedó mirando un rato, y luego se agachó a acariciarlo, el gato se frotaba gustoso en su mano, al fin se decidió en tomarlo y lo acercó a unos centímetros de su cara.

-A sí que el que Eren esté más cerca de mí es gracias a ti, ¿no?

-Miau.

-Tomaré eso por un si… Gracias.- Shiro sólo ronroneó en respuesta.- Ya es hora de irme, cuida de Eren mientras yo no este, Shiro- y bajo al gato al suelo.

Se transformó en lobo y emprendió camino hacía su hogar, mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**~Ódiame por piedad yo te lo pido, ódiame sin medida ni clemencia, odio quiero más que indiferencia porque el rencor hiere menos que el olvido (88)**_

**¡LÉEME POR FAVOR!**** Siento que por este cap. muchos me odiarán ;w; ya que es muuuuy corto, pero realmente tenía que poner todo eso ya que habían dudas y necesitaba aclararlas además para que la historia siga su curso y porque no quería dejarlas sin nada uwu, sé que muchas querían que se encontrarán en este cap. peeeero~ será en el próximo, además este cap. lo hice en el poco tiempo que tengo para usar el notebook por eso lo corto Dx, ya tengo escrito algo del próximo capítulo y en compensación por lo corto de este lo intentaré subir el viernes 28 de marzo. *Corazón* **

**Respondiendo Reviews:3**

**Charlie: Yupi:3 muchas gracias por comentar y leer ;U; *corazón***

**Nata-alias-Nino: wkhkajshdhssaadjs primera vez que me dicen te hamo en fanfiction ;U; *corazón* kasjkasj *w* Nuestro Rivaille ya tiene 30, y Erencita 19 futuros 20 *corazón* me alegro que lo ames y por favor no me odies por este cap. (/;A;)/ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón***

**Aranza: Exacto, son la misma persona, pero Rivaille actúa de manera diferente cuando escribe las cartas, ahí es más amable ahí sabe controlar sus palabras para no ser tosco, pero en persona no, espero que se haya entendido ;n;. Y sip, soy de Latinoamérica, soy de Chile :D muchas gracias por leer y comentar;3; *corazón***

**Shia: Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo xD ¡ánimo Rivi! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;U; *corazón***

**fujoshi-chan: Aquí está la conti ;3; realmente lamento mucho el retraso u_u muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón***

**También quiero agradecer a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que la siguen, me hacen muy feliz ;U;…**

**¡Cuídense, nos leemos! Los amo con todo mi corazón ;U; cursi mode: on.**

**PD: para los que quieran saber de quién es la canción que puse a allá arriba es de Julio Jaramillo y se llama ódiame:3.**

**PD2: Para los que sigan "EL CAPERUCITO ROJO" intentaré actualizar pronto ;m; **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Yahoo gente sensualona! :D Hace siglos que no dejaba conti. ;_; lamento mucho eso, pero volví, bah, a nadie le importa pero ya qué ;u; askjas **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, o si no habrían menos muertes, más shaoi, etc, etc. **

**Advertencia: Hay un pequeño SPOILER, si no lees el manga lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Aclaraciones: **

***Polera= Camisa, camiseta, remera(?)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Era una pacífica noche, sin ruidos molestos de gatos maullando en el techo o de persiguiendo ratas por ahí, era una noche perfecta para tener un imperturbable sueño, pero no para Eren.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, removiéndose entre las cobijas de su cama sin poder conciliar muy bien el sueño, tenía una mezcla de diversas emociones, en un par de horas más empezaría junto con Mikasa trabajando para el gran castillo "alas de libertad", aún no sabían qué tipo de trabajos les harían hacer, tampoco sabía si es que podría desempeñarlos sin sacar su tosca personalidad, todo eso la tenía en un mar de sensaciones, de miedos e inseguridades. Daba vuelta tras vuelta en su cama pensando que en cualquier momento la rompería si es que no lograba quedarse quieta.

Se sentó en su cama, y gateo hasta la ventana para observar la luna llena que se encontraba brillando resplandeciente esa noche, abrió la ventana, cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón en el marco empezando a recordar las cartas que le escribía Levi, de tantas veces que las leía inconscientemente ya se las había aprendido de memoria, recordó cada uno de sus textos, de las dulces palabras que contenía cada uno y de a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando, inconscientemente se fue tirando hacía atrás hasta caer de a poco en un profundo sueño, sin saber distinguir realidad o sueño cuando sintió como unas fuertes pero tibias manos la acobijaban…

.

.

.

Unos suaves remesones la fueron despertando, y un exquisito aroma a pan recién horneado inundo su nariz.

-Buenos días bella durmiente.- Saludó Mikasa mientras abría la ventana de la habitación para que se ventilara.

-Buenos días Mikasa.-Contestó Eren mientras se desperezaba.

-Hice pan, apresúrate en cambiarte para que desayunemos sin prisas –y sin más la pelinegra abandonó la habitación.

Eren con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó de su cómoda cama y como un ritual de todos los días fue a bañarse, como tenían una cita temprano no se demoró mucho, se vistió rápidamente con su ropa sencilla, se hizo dos trenzas y acompaño finalmente a su hermana para desayunar.

.

.

.

Tal como habían acordado a las doce del mediodía ya de encontraban en el castillo "alas de libertad". Ambas chicas estaban asombradas por lo grande que era el lugar, sus alrededores estaban rodeados de bosques, se podía apreciar también viñedos, un lago, realmente era un paisaje fascinante, tanto así que a veces no prestaba atención cuando la señorita Ral explicaba los lugares de cada una de las cosas, las reglas, etc.

-Y como pueden observar a su derecha está el viñedo, ya hemos recorrido casi todo el lugar, debo aclarar que no sólo sembramos vino, también cultivamos otros alimentos ya que mucha gente vive en el castillos y el Señor Rivaille considera que es más práctico tener nuestros alimentos a la mano, también debo explicar que usamos nuestros propios uniformes de trabajo y son como los que uso yo- La señorita Ral dio un lento giro para mostrar el atuendo.

La vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones claros, botas largas y cafés, unas correas que estaban entre los muslos hasta por encima del pecho, un saco un tano corto de color café claro con una insignia de un par de alas en el costado del brazo, más tarde explicó la mujer que era opcional el usar blusa o alguna polera.

Pasaron gran parte del día en explicaciones, iban hacer muchas tareas en ese gran lugar, ayudarían a mantenerlo limpio, a cocinar si es que era necesario, a sembrar, etc. Este día partirían limpiando el establo y alimentando a los caballos.

-Bueno eso fue todo el recorrido, ¿se entendió todo? –Ambas chicas asintieron.- Bien, acompáñenme a buscar su uniforme.

Siguieron a la chica en silencio por un gran pasillo. Eren miraba admirada tan bello lugar, el piso era alfombrado de color rojo, las puertas grandes y omnipotentes con bellos diseños, antorchas y cuadros de paisajes decoraban las paredes, un cuadro en particular llamó la atención de Eren, era el cuadro de un apuesto joven de no más de 20 años, su mirada era fría y severa pero sus ojos tenían un bello color gris oliva que atrajo a Eren, sus cabellos oscuros como la noche, una fina nariz, de piel pálida… un contraste perfecto con sus cabellos oscuros, anchos hombros, vestía un traje de etiqueta y sus cabellos estaban peinados hacía atrás dándole un toque atractivo y refinado, ese hombre tenía una belleza cautivadora pero también atemorizante. Salió de su trance cuando vio que estaba siendo dejada atrás así que se apresuró a seguir a las dos chicas, se preguntaba quién sería ese hombre, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero lo que ella no sabía es que sería más temprano que tarde.

Caminaron hasta casi al final de ese largo pasillo y entraron a un cuarto que por lo visto era un almacén, la chica les entrego la ropa, para luego salir del cuarto dándoles espacio para que pudieran cambiarse.

Cuando ya estuvieron vestidas, buscaron todo lo necesario para limpiar, fueron hacía el establo que minutos antes les había enseñado Petra. Pero cuando llegaron se percataron que olvidaron algo, y lo que habían olvidado era la comida de los caballos.

Mikasa que tenía más sentido de la orientación que Eren y había prestado más atención a la señorita Ral, fue a buscar la comida que antes habían olvidado, dejando a Eren sola limpiando. La chica limpiaba con mucho esfuerzo estaba agotada y se preguntaba el por qué su amiga demoraba tanto, pensó que tal vez se había perdido, se preocupó pero no podía dejar a medias su tarea, así que siguió limpiando con la misma energía de antes. Estaba tan metida en su labor que ni cuenta se dio de cuando un caballo y su jinete se metían al establo, sólo se percató cuando la persona le dirigió la palabra.

-Hey, mocosa, ¿podrías moverte? por favor –Resonó una voz masculina.

-¿Eh? –Dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con la persona del cuadro, pero no había pensado que esa persona podía ser más majestuosa en persona, con un leve sonrojo se movió y lo dejo pasar.

-Gracias. –Contestó el hombre de manera seca.

-Esto… Soy Eren Jaeger y desde hoy trabajo aquí, mucho gusto –Sonrió tímidamente.

Él la observo en silencio, examinándola o eso sintió ella, creyó que la ignoraría, así que termino resignándose a no recibir su contestación.

-Rivaille, me llamo Rivaille Ackerman –Dijo aquel hombre mientras cepillaba el pelaje de su caballo azabache de forma indiferente.

Eren sonrió- Un gusto Señor Rivaille.

-Igualmente.- Contestó mientras le daba una zanahoria al equino para luego irse de aquel establo.

Tras salir Rivaille entró Mikasa cargada con mucha comida para caballos.

-Mikasa…-Suspiro aliviada Eren- Creí que te habías perdido…

-Ah, no, lo siento, pero realmente me entretuvieron allá, me mandaron a hacer algunas cosas –Decía la pelinegro mientras dejaba todo ordenado en el suelo- Realmente… será un largo día.-La castaña sólo asintió.

Las dos juntas no tardaron mucho en terminar de ordenar, estaban exhaustas.

Aún era temprano así que partieron a buscar a la señorita Ral para preguntarle qué más hacer. Mientras caminaban de regreso, Eren observó a lo lejos al Señor Rivaille. Este estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol por lo visto dormido.

Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, sus cabellos danzaban con la brisa, realmente era hermoso, o eso pensó Eren, pero de inmediato se reprendió por pensar así, él era el señor del castillo, tener ese tipo de pensamientos era indebido, pero aunque sabía todo eso, era imposible negar que aquel hombre era bello, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando llego a su lado. Al darse cuenta de esto se sorprendió un poco, pero dejo ir esas preocupaciones, y prefirió hacer lo que creía correcto en esta situación y eso era el despertar al pelinegro.

Se agacho a su altura y comenzó a moverlo de a poco, llamándolo con una suave voz.

-Señor Rivaille –Un pequeño remezón- Despierte, dormir acá afuera le hará mal… Señor Rivaille…

Él comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco, y con una mano tapo los traviesos rayos de sol que jugueteaban cerca de sus ojos, pudo visualizar una figura femenina, y cuando su vista se aclaró al cien por ciento pudo distinguir a la figura Eren.

-Señor, lamento mi atrevimiento pero no es bueno que duerma acá afuera, pronto comenzará el otoño así que el clima comenzará a cambiar y usted puede enfermar…

Rivaille se levantó rápidamente y estiro el cuerpo disimuladamente, dio media y estiro su mano para ayudar a la joven a levantarse. Ella tímida y nerviosa tomó su mano, provocando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se diera cuenta de lo grande que pueden ser las manos masculinas, de la firmeza del agarre y la poca fuerza que uso para poder levantarla, los hombres realmente eran asombrosos.

-Lamento los inconvenientes, y gracias- Contestó el mientras soltaba su mano.

-No es nada.-Sonrió delicadamente mientras se sentía satisfecha.

-¡Eren! –Se escuchó gritar a una tercera voz.

La joven castaña se dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz.

-Mikasa

-¡Eren! No andes causando inconvenientes por ahí, lamento señor si es que mi hermana le causó problemas- Contestó ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Mikasa! –La reprendió Eren- No he hecho nada.

El las veía con su mirada indiferente y fría, Mikasa creía que tendrían nuevamente problemas, en su interior rezaba que no fuera así.

-Hey, mocosas, no es necesario tanto escándalo, no ha hecho nada, puedes calmarte.-Contesto él de manera fría.

-Ah… eso es un alivio-Contestó Mikasa mientras suspiraba- Bueno, lamento las molestias Señor, nos retiramos- Ella agarro la mano de Eren y se apresuró para volver al castillo, ese enano no le había agradado nada.

Mientras ellas se alejaban de ahí Rivaille las observaba desde lo lejos, quizás, los días con Eren y la mocosa cerca sean interesantes, eso pensaba Rivaille, lo que él no sabía es que no era el único con los ojos puestos en Eren, mucho más allá entre las oscuras sombras ciertos pares de ojos observaban la escena.

-Te encontramos angelito…-Sólo se podía distinguir entre las sombras una sonrisa torcida mostrando sus blancos dientes- Falta poco para que nos reunamos, Eren…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi ;u; si has llegado hasta aquí déjame decirte que te amo *corazón* oksha, pero muchas gracias por leer uu y también quería decir que como ya vieron puse el apellido de Rivi D: estaba indecisa de si ponerlo o no~ pero lo puse, cualquier cambio que haga Isayama lo cambiaré de inmediato:D**

**Respondiendo reviews~**

**Zey Jaeger: Me alegra que te gustarás ;A; me haces tan feliz *corazón* espero que te guste este cap. y gracias por comentar y leer:D **

**Shia: Gracias por perdonarme *corazón* y me alegra que te gustara la canción ;3; el cap. pasado fue de pura información D: espero que te guste este cap. *corazón* y gracias por leer y comentar:D**

**Aranza: akjsakja lo sé umu fue muuuuuy tedioso, pero necesitaba poner esa información para este cap. ya que como se ve deje algo raro en el final~ eme, espero de todo corazón que este no esté tan tedioso D: muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer y comentar *corazón***

**Missjees: ¡En este si se "encontraron"! :D Al fin, wiii ;u; muchas gracias por esperarme, y también muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón***

**También, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y ponen en favoritos ;u; me hacen muy feliz:D Sin más que decir, nos leemos~**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Yahoo gente sensualona! -Limpia las telarañas del fic- Realmente lo tenía muy abandonado;n; pasé por un bloqueo, lo lamento, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. n.n Nos leemos abajo:D**

**PD: Lamento lo corto y.y**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, o si no habrían menos muertes, más shaoi, etc, etc.**

.

.

.

Una semana ya había pasado desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en el castillo "alas de libertad".

Ya había logrado conocer a varios de los trabajadores del lugar, todos eran muy amables, a excepción de unos pocos.

Las tareas que habían realizado en ese período de tiempo habían resultado muy sencillas los primeros días, pero después la dificultad y las responsabilidades estaban aumentando de a poco. Ya no sólo limpiaban, sino que ahora ayudaban en la cocina, alimentaban a los caballos y un montón de responsabilidades más.

Habían ciertos días en especial que todas las labores aumentaban, y sobre todo las de limpiezas, esos días eran cuando el Señor Rivaille estaba en el castillo. Y por lo que Eren se había dado cuenta pareciera que él tenía un "leve" problema con la suciedad.

Muchos le dijeron que si quería permanecer con vida, debía ser ultra cuidadosa cuando limpiaba. Eren tomó muy en cuenta ese consejo ya que ella necesitaba este trabajo, y aparte no quería fallecer tan joven…

.

.

.

Desde que Eren había comenzado a trabajar ahí más le gustaba estar presente en el castillo, aunque para mala suerte de él había comenzado a tener más reuniones fuera de sus recintos, provocando en él una creciente irritación.

Caminaba dando fuertes pasos, realmente odiaba ir a ver a los malditos cerdos que le compraban sus vinos.

Cada cierto tiempo pedían tener una reunión con él para hablarle de los buenos que eran sus vinos, que en las fiestas eran los que más recibían halagos y atenciones positivas. Invitándole a que asistiera alguna vez a uno de sus bailes. Pero para él eran pura pérdida de tiempo.

-Reuniones de mierda.

-¡Hahahaha! Ese vocabulario Rivi, no quisieras que Eren escuchara hablar así a su amado "Levi". -Soltó Hanji sonriendo.

-Tsk.

-¡Gyahahaha! Tus reacciones son tan lindas. –Apretaba su estómago de tanto reír.

-Cállate puta de mierda.

Seco una de las lagrimillas que escapaban de sus ojos por tanta risa.-Eres un amagado –Hizo un puchero- Pero ve el lado bueno, esta era la última, ya podemos volver a casa.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro- Ya era hora.

.

.

.

-¡Eren!

La castaña dio media vuelta cuando sintió su nombre.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora cara de caballo?

-¡Que no me digas así maldita mocosa! –Gritó enfadado cierto castaño claro.

-¿De nuevo empezaron a discutir esos dos? –Preguntó un chico de cabeza rapada.

-Así es Connie, Jean y Eren son como el perro y el gato. –Contestó una chica mientras comía una patata.

-¡Sasha no comas eso! –La reprendió Connie- Sabes que si te pilla la señorita Petra te irá mal, ella es terrible cuando se enfada.

La chica tragó duro.

-Lo sé.

-¡Limpiaste mal el pasillo, recién tuve que arreglarlo yo! –Gritó el chico llamado Jean.

-De acuerdo lo lamento, está vez es error mío.-Eren agarró en gran balde con zanahorias dentro- Ahora si me disculpas iré a alimentar a los Jeans.

-… ¿A los Jeans? –Preguntó confuso.

-¡A los caballos! –Gritó Connie mientras reía junto con Sasha.

-¡Maldita enana! –Gritó Jean mientras se sonrojaba.

Eren soltó una leve risa, adoraba dejar mal parado el cara de caballo, realmente la irritaba, y todo esto comenzó el primer día en que se conocieron…

_-Y ellas son Eren y Mikasa –Decía Petra mientras las presentaba._

_-Un placer –Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono. _

_Entre la gente que estaba reunida ahí se encontraba Jean. _

_-Bueno, me retiro, hoy vendrá a comer el Señor Rivaille hace tiempo que no comía aquí, así que háganle algo especial.-Comentó Petra mientras se retiraba de la cocina._

_-Bueno, ¡manos a la obra! –Gritó un hombre llamado Erd._

_Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que Eren sin querer le dio vuelta encima el agua que iba a poner a calentar a Jean._

_-¡L-Lo sient-! _

_-¡Más cuidado con lo que haces, idiota! –Le gritó Jean._

_-¿Idiota?... ¡Más idiota pareces tu caminando por la calle con esa maldita cara de caballo que traes!_

_Todos los que estaban en la cocina se mataron de la risa._

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Gritó Jean._

_-¡Lo que escuchast-! –Una mano tapó la boca de Eren._

_Mikasa había actuado._

_-Lamento lo ocurrido. –Se disculpó la pelinegra._

_Jean miró detenidamente a la chica y se sonrojo, era una verdadera belleza, ahora que la tenía más de cerca se podía dar cuenta de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, lo pequeña de su nariz, el brillo de su cabello negro y de lo bien formado que eran sus labios. _

_-D-Descuida –Tartamudeo, mientras se alejaba de ahí._

_Mikasa suspiro y soltó a Eren. Dedicándole su mirada de "hablaremos esto después"._

_-Lamento lo rudo que fue-Dijo un chico pecoso.- No es un mal chico, pero tiene esa lengua afilada. Por cierto mi nombre es Marco._

_-Es un idiota -El pecoso rio- Un gusto Marco, yo soy Eren.-Sonrió_.

Desde ese día cada vez que Jean y Eren se veían terminaban discutiendo. No sólo era culpa de Jean, también era culpa de ella misma, siempre era una chica tranquila, pero cuando la insultaban se volvía una chica de boca sucia, metiéndose en problemas y peleas, siempre había sido así desde que ella tenía 9 años, desde que conoció a su mejor amigo. Se volvió así para defenderlo a él y a sí misma, pero eso, es otra historia.

Siguió su camino hacia el establo a alimentar a los parientes de Jean, ese era su labor favorita, ya que siempre iba con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el Señor Rivaille.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ese hombre con tan sólo su presencia la desarmaba completamente. Era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Era extraño.

Sólo lo conocía de vista.

Aunque muy profundamente deseaba conocerlo más, quería saber por qué era el vacío de sus ojos…

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió concentrarse un su trabajo.

Mientras ella estaba pensando ni cuenta se dio cuando ya había alimentado a todos los caballos.

Soltó un último suspiro, de nuevo no lo había visto.

.

.

.

-¡Al fin en casa! –Gritó Hanji mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

-Eres muy ruidosa.

-Y tu muy frío Rivaille –Hanji le mostró la lengua.

-Bienvenidos.

Un hombre alto, fornido y rubio los saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yahoo, Erwin!

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? –Preguntó Rivaille.

-No hace mucho, Mike también llegó conmigo. En estos momentos debe estar en su habitación.

-Ya veo.

Cada uno comenzó a hablar de sus viajes. Querían ponerse al día con las nuevas novedades, ver las estadísticas del negocio, etc.

Cuando esto ya estuvo listo casi anochecía, así que Rivaille se excusó, y se retiró de ahí.

Se dirigió a afueras del castillo, necesitaba aire fresco.

Comenzó a caminar hacía el árbol donde siempre se sentaba. El viento tocaba su cara. Sería una noche fresca.

El cielo estaba limpio, sin ninguna nube a la vista.

Estaba tan absorto mirando el cielo cuando se percató de una figura que se encontraba lo lejos, era una figura que él podría dibujar distinguir entre cientos de personas. Era la figura de Eren.

Cada vez se acercaban más. Era como un magnetismo, su cuerpo se dirigía solo a donde se encontraba la joven.

-Buenas noches, señor-Sonrió la joven mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Eren.

La joven sonrió aún más.

-¿No es muy tarde para ti?

La joven se sorprendió.

-Es decir, yo sé que no trabajas a tiempo completo como Petra, sólo hasta el atardecer.

-Se me hizo tarde mientras limpiaba el establo, señor. –La joven sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo.

Rivaille dio media vuelta.

-Vamos, te acompaño de vuelta hacia el castillo.

-Gracias, señor- Esta vez la sonrisa de la joven fue más amplia, aunque nuestro querido Rivaille no se pudo dar cuenta de esto.

El camino hacia el castillo fue en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo. Eren iba unos pasos más atrás de Rivaille.

Ambos muy en el fondo deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno, sin siquiera llegar a conocer completamente sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La decepción llegó luego cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse, pero cada uno albergaba la esperanza de volver a juntarse pronto, muy pronto.

.

.

.

**Holiwis.**

**Estuve mucho tiempo ausente. Lo siento;n; *Corazón* Recibo Tomatazos, zapatazos, lo que quieran tirarme y.y**

**Respondiendo Reviews~**

**Charlie: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :'D Si, se lo quieren llevar y.y ¡Saludos! *corazón***

**Aranza: Este Rivi es educado(?) y.y ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *Corazón* ¡Saludos!**

**Shia: Somos dos, aun no creo que sea Ackerman y.y *Le tira vientecito* ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *Corazón* ¡Saludos!**

**Zey: Aasdassad me halagas ;u; *Corazón* ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *Más corazones gays* ¡Saludos!**

**También quería agradecer a los que leen, siguen y ponen en favoritos, soy feliz;u;**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias pero todo con el debido respeto *Corazón* Reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Paz gente sensualona! eme ¿Se dieron cuenta de algo? ¿no? ¿no? okay ;n; ¡Actualicé más pronto! :'D el capítulo está corto, es verdad, pero pude actualizar después de una semana y no de después de 2 meses xD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, o si no habrían menos muertes, más shaoi, etc, etc.**

.

.

.

Cada día antes de ir al trabajo, Eren adoraba regar las flores del patio trasero. Ella sentía que ese era uno de los pocos vínculos que tenía con su madre. Sentía que cada vez que se encontraba allí encontraba una tranquilidad y una paz especial.

-Eren.-Le llamó Mikasa.

-¿Si?

-Ya es hora de irnos.

-De acuerdo.-La chica sonrió.

-Últimamente te demoras más de lo normal en regar las flores.

-Sí, ya sabes, estamos en primavera. En este tiempo es cuando las flores se abren y crecen con su máximo esplendor, es algo hermoso.-La castaña volvió a sonreír.

-Ya veo.-Mikasa cubrió un poco su boca con la bufanda mientras un leve sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas.

.

.

.

-Petra.-Se escuchó el nombre de la joven por casi toda la habitación.

-¿Si, Señor Rivaille?.-Preguntó la mujer entrando al despacho de este.

Él la había llamaba con un tono serio, algo le decía que pronto tendría problemas.

-¿Por qué las flores están tan descuidadas?-Preguntó el con el ceño fruncido.

-P-Pues vera, los chicos que se encargaban del jardín sufrieron un pequeño accidente, y aún no han podido volver al trabajo. Y por lo visto nadie más se encargó del lugar.

-Pues espero que encuentres alguien que los remplace temporalmente, o esas flores morirán.

-De acuerdo señor.

La joven al salir del despacho inmediatamente sonrió, aunque su señor se viera serio, intimidador y todo, el en el fondo era un hombre amable, que se preocupaba hasta por la vida de las flores.

.

.

.

Petra llevaba un buen rato buscando a alguien que fuera bueno con las flores, pero todos decían que no, que tenían otras cosas que hacer, etc.

La chica suspiro como por quinta vez, ya encontraría a alguien.

.

.

.

Eren se encontraba cocinando en la cocina junto a Mikasa, Erd, Sasha y Connie.

Hoy sería una comida especial, el señor Rivaille y sus tres hombres de más confianza estarían reunidos al comer, ya que al fin ayer se habían vuelto a reunir todos.

Todos platicaban y se concentraban en cocinar hasta que una presencia los distrajo.

-Chicos, ¿No conocen a alguien que sea bueno con las flores? –Preguntó Petra que acababa de llegar.

-No, lo siento.-Respondieron Sasha y Connie al unísono.

Petra suspiro.

-Yo –Habló Eren- Pues, ya sabes… tengo una florería junto con Mikasa.-Sonrió.

-¡Eren! –Gritó feliz Petra mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y la abrazaba.-Ven, sígueme- Petra tomó de la mano a Eren y se la llevó.

Mientras caminaban, Petra le explicaba todo lo que debía arreglar, es decir, debía sacar la maleza, cortar algunas ramas que impidieran el crecimiento de la flor, etc.

Petra había conseguido a dos chicos que ayudarían a Eren con la maleza para que así ella no tuviera tantas dificultades.

-Hola, yo soy Reiner.-Saludó un chico rubio muy fornido mientras sonreía.

-Y yo soy Berthold, un gusto-Sonrió un chico de cabellos negros, extremadamente alto.

-Yo soy Eren-La chica sonrió- Un placer.

Después de finalizar las presentaciones los chicos se pusieron a trabajar. En cambio Eren de primeras quedó algo impresionada por el amplio espacio del jardín, no recordaba a verlo visto antes, además habían muchos tipos de flores.

Cuando al fin salió de sus pensamientos se puso manos a la obras.

_._

_._

_~Horas después~_

_._

_._

Pasaron las horas y Eren ya había terminado de podar las flores, ahora las comenzaría a regar, pero empezaría por el lado donde ya estuviera sin malezas.

Se dirigió a aquel lugar, pero algo la distrajo un poco, y fue el hecho de ver al Señor Rivaille tomando el té.

-Buenas tardes, señor-Saludó cortés ella.

-Buenas tardes.-Él se llevó la taza a la boca.

Comenzando así a regar las flores. O eso intento, pero tener a aquel hombre hermoso la distraía de sobre manera.

Ella regaba las flores perdida en sus pensamientos, aquella flor que regaba le recordaba algo, y ese era el significado de aquella flor "Hermosura, belleza perfecta".

-Esa flor es idéntica a usted… igual de hermosa con esa belleza perfecta…-Susurró Eren en voz alta más para ella que para Rivaille.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó Rivaille, había escuchado algo, pero no estaba seguro.

Eren palideció, e inmediatamente se puso del color de un tomate.

-Y-Yo…Eh…d-digo… esta flor… la Camelia, su significado me recuerda a usted…-Estaba completamente sonrojada, ni cuenta se había dado de que había dicho eso en voz alta. El nerviosismo se notaba en su voz, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Rivaille quería sonreír, se veía tan tierna y divertida de esa manera, pero se contuvo.

-¿Y qué significa?

Eren palideció aún más, pero luego respiro hondo y sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso usted mismo debe averiguarlo.

Rivaille no sabe si fue una jugada de su mente, pero cuando Eren sonrió de esa manera las flores habían recuperado más su vida y color.

-He… Entonces esta flor me recuerda a ti –Rivaille se levantó de su asiento, dio media vuelta acercándose a unas flores. Respiró hondo, y arrancó una flor, y esta no se marchito. Se acercó a Eren, y le puso la flor en el cabello.-La azucena me recuerda a ti.-Puso su mano en la mejilla de Eren y sonrió, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Eren cayó sentada al piso mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de su  
>rostro, nunca, pero NUNCA en sus 19 años de vida un chico le ponía tan gentilmente y le sonría de esa manera. Su corazón daba fuertes latidos. Aún sentía la cálida mano de Rivaille en su mejilla. ¿Qué le ocurría?<p>

.

.

.

-Para qué haces cosas, si después te avergonzarás por eso-Hanji tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Cállate maldita cuatro ojos.

-¡Gyahahaha! Eres tan lindo.

-Que te calles mierda.

Hanji abandonó el despacho de Rivaille mientras soltaba fuertes risas.

Él estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio viendo un libro del significado de las flores. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras tenía una azucena en sus manos.

_Inocencia, corazón inocente, candor, virtud, pureza._

Esa eran las palabras que describían a Eren perfectamente.

.

.

.

**Y aquí les dejo el significado de las flores:**

**AZUCENA: La inocencia, de corazón inocente, candor, virtud, pureza.**

****CAMELIA: **Hermosura, belleza perfecta. **

**Los significados fueron sacados de una página:'3**

**Respondiendo Reviews~**

**Shia: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:'D aquí hubo un poco más de acercamiento, es poco lo sé, pero tengo muchas ideas para hacer que estos dos se acerquen asksja °u° *corazón* ¡Saludos!**

**Zey: Es lindo que te diga alguien que te extrañó ;u; skjajas *Muchos corazones* gracias por esperarme:'D pero ahora no hice mucho esperar, aunque está corto, muchas gracias por leer y comentar *Corazón* ¡Saludos! **

**También quería agradecer a los que leen, siguen y ponen en favoritos, soy feliz;u;**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias pero todo con el debido respeto *Corazón* **

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Paz gente sensualona! n.n Creo que no me demoré tanto en actualizar, creí que me demoraría menos, pero me trabe nuevamente después de ir a un velorio y funeral de un tío. Empecé a preguntarme muchas cosas, y pum me trabe xD.**

**Bueno no los aburro más con mis cosas Hahaha xD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, o si no habrían menos muertes, más shaoi, etc, etc.**

**Advertencia: Leve insinuación de shojo ai(?) No me maten. Sho los hamo.**

.

.

.

Una cálida brisa inundó la habitación, mientras unos traviesos rayos de luz jugueteaban en su rostro. Intentó darse media vuelta para tratar de ignorarlos, pero una voz la empezó a jalar del reino de los sueños.

-Eren, Eren…-Mikasa le daba leves remezones para que la contraria despertara.

-Um…ya desperté doña…

De a poco la castaña fue sentándose en la cama mientras se desperezaba.

-Buen día.-Mikasa sonrió, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un cálido abrazo.- Feliz veinteavo cumpleaños, Eren.

Cuando Mikasa la soltó le entrego dos sobres, uno un poco más grande que el otro.

-Gracias.-Eren le dio un abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-El pequeño es de parte de tu ya sabes quién, encontré el sobre en el suelo de la entrada.-Ella sólo desvió la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.-Bueno, el desayuno ya casi está listo, te espero en la cocina.

Y se marchó del cuarto de Eren.

Eren soltó un largo suspiro, cuanto detestaba estas fechas. Esperaba que pronto estos días pasaran volando…

.

.

.

Algo en el interior de Mikasa se estremecía cada vez que miraba o tocaba a Eren. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, tenía una sensación de mareo cada vez que esta se encontraba a su alrededor, la desesperaba tenerla cerca, pero más la desesperaba tenerla lejos. Ella no imaginaba una vida sin Eren a su lado.

Ella sabía que ese sentimiento que albergaba en su pecho no era correcto. Era indebido tener esa clase de pensamientos y deseos respecto a alguien que es considerado por ti como una hermana, como tu familia. Y sobre todo con alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Cada vez se le oprimía el pecho cuando veía a Eren sonreír por las palabras de ese tal Levi, ella moría de celos. Pero no hacía nada el respecto, ya que cuando Eren era feliz, ella también lo era.

.

.

.

Mientras Eren se terminaba de alistar para ir a desayunar, recordó que hoy se cumplía un mes de haber comenzado a trabajar para el Señor Rivaille.

El sólo pensar en ese nombre la hacía estremecerse, desde que le había puesto la flor en su cabello cada vez que lo veía se ponía nerviosa e inconscientemente le había comenzado a seguir con la mirada.

A veces llegaba a estar muy distraída había llegando a ser descubierta un par de veces por Jean que la regañaba por estar en las nubes y comenzaban nuevamente a discutir.

Tras recordar a Jean una pequeña vena se infló en su frente y prefirió ver los obsequios que le había entregado Mikasa.

Cuando abrió el más grande se encontró con un lindo vestido que Mikasa tendría que haber hecho, ella siempre había sido muy buena con todo. Eren sonrió agradecida y lo guardo, cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo usaría.

Abrió el otro obsequio más pequeño y se encontró con un lindo listón celeste con pequeñas decoraciones blancas, que inmediatamente se puso mientras soltaba su cabello.

También dentro venía una carta, al ver esto último una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La sacó y la comenzó a leer.

_Querida Eren:_

_Feliz veinteavo cumpleaños, cada vez te vuelves más una gran mujer._

_Deseo que este día sea agradable y bueno para ti, que lo disfrutes al máximo, que se vuelva especial, ya que para mí lo es, es decir, hoy es el día en que mi querida protegida nació._

_Ya no eres la pequeña niña que conocí una vez, aunque tú no recuerdes, sino que eres una mujer esforzada y trabajadora._

_Nuevamente Feliz cumpleaños pequeña._

_Siempre tuyo, Levi._

_PD: Cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en decírmelo._

Eren soltó una leve risita. Levi le decía que ya era una mujer y luego le decía pequeña, realmente que contradictorio era ese hombre.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a trabajar se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que hoy no tendrían muchas cosas que hacer. El trabajo del día de hoy de Eren era sencillo, consistía en regar las flores, y ayudar con la limpieza de las habitaciones de los señores.

En cambio Mikasa ayudaría en la comida y en hacer nuevos uniformes de trabajos, o arreglar algunos rotos.

Eren comenzó primero a regar las flores, eso la tranquilizaba, dándole ganas hasta incluso de cantar.

Aunque la idea de cantar un rato no fue tan buena, ya que cuando estaba dándose vuelta para regar otro lado, vio al señor Rivaille soltar una leve risa mientras la observaba.

-Nada mal.

-¡S-s-señor! –Un sonrojo decoraba toda su cara mientras se daba vuelta- ¡Que vergüenza!-Pensó.

Cuando buscó de nuevo con la mirada a Rivaille este ya se había ido.

Eren suspiro, se encontraba realmente avergonzada.

.

.

.

Al finalizar se dirigió a limpiar las habitaciones.

A la primera que entró fue a la del señor Mike. Y la escena que vio la dejó un poco ruborizada y en shock.

Ahí se encontraban el señor Mike y Erwin dándose un fogoso beso hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Eren.

-¡L-Lamento interrumpir! –Gritó totalmente sonrojada mientras cerraba apresuradamente la puerta.

Corrió inmediatamente a la habitación continua y entró, se encontraba muy avergonzada, su cara estaba totalmente roja, no pensaba bien, hasta llegó incluso a ignorar que ese cuarto era de Rivaille.

Cuando cerró la puerto se sintió a salvo del regaño que le podrían dar, así que se recargo en la puerta aliviada.

-¿Eren?

Esta recién se percató que había entrado precipitadamente y no había recordado de quién era el cuarto.

-¡Lamento la interrupción señor Rivaille!

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Él se iba acercando de a poco, se preocupaba del por qué estaba tan roja la cara de Eren.

-S-Sí.

Sintió como una tibia mano se posaba en su frente.

-No tienes fiebre.

-N-No.-El sonrojo en su rostro creció.

-¿Qué pasó?

-N-Nada.-Desvió la mirada de esos penetrantes y fríos ojos.

Y así las orejas de Eren se pusieron rojas.

Rivaille puso su mano de un golpe en la puerta y eso asustó un poco a Eren.

-Di la verdad, mocosa.-Gracias a los años que llevaba junto a ella ya conocía las viejas mañas de su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta el empezó a poner mala cara.

Eren se asustó un poco, bueno, mucho, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. Volviendo así a apartar más la mirada mientras apretaba los labios. Ella no quería causarle problemas al señor Mike y Erwin.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Rivaille, mientras acercaba más su rostro hacía Eren para poder observarla.

Ella le miró, y cuando lo hizo sintió la proximidad de este. Su corazón pegó un fuerte latido.

Suspiro derrotada y avergonzada.

-L-Lo que pasó fue….

Y así comenzó a relatarle la historia.

-Y eso.-volvió a desviar la mirada.

Rivaille suspiro.

-Les dije que dejaran esas actividades para la noche, ya no es la primera vez que los pillan.

-¿Eh? ¿Usted sabía que están juntos?

-Así es. No me importa con quienes se metan, sólo espero que sean eficientes y no me traicionen.

-Ya veo…Por cierto señor, ¿podría alejarse un poco? E-Estamos muy cerca.-El rostro de Eren volvió a enrojecer.

Rivaille sonrió levemente mientras Eren no miraba.

Y apropósito se acercó un poco más.

-¿Así está bien?

Ella lo observó.

-¡S-Sigue muy cerca! –Cada vez más se ponía más nerviosa.

-Oh, lo siento.-Y volvió a acercarse un poco más.

-¡S-señor!-Sus narices estaban a punto de rosarse. Eren de la vergüenza cerró los ojos mientras maldecía interiormente la broma de su señor.

Rivaille sólo la observaba. Ya se había dejado llevar mucho por su lado demonio haciéndole esa broma a Eren, pero lo que quería a hacer a continuación la no era una broma. Los labios de Eren se veían deliciosos, quería probarlos… Ellos mismos lo incitaban.

Cada vez más se acercaba más a sus labios.

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos y le miró. Él reacciono deteniéndose en seco. Buscó la mejilla de Eren y la beso.

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Lamento hacer esa pequeña broma de acercarme.

-Ja-Jaja d-descuide-Ella sonrió nerviosa.-Será mejor que limpie este cuarto.

-Descuida, yo lo limpié unos minutos antes de que entraras.

-Y-Ya veo, bueno, con su permiso, me retiro-Ella hizo un leve reverencia mientras se retiraba.

Cuando salió del cuarto, Eren tocó su mejilla mientras caminaba hacía la siguiente habitación. Sintió nuevamente el calor subir a sus mejillas, y el latido de su corazón no la dejaba tranquila.

Sólo había sido un beso en la mejilla, ¡¿por qué la perturbaba tanto?!

Y por el capricho del destino recordó una vieja conversación.

_**-….Lo que me preocupa es que te enamores de alguien que no conozcas.-Había dicho Mikasa.**_

_**-JaJaJaJa ¿De qué hablas Mikasa? Aun somos unas niñas, dudo que me enamore algún día…**_

Y bien acertado había sido el miedo de Mikasa, pero ella no estaba enamorada, aún. Quizás sólo eran jugadas de su mente por lo atractivo de Rivaille, ¿verdad?

Aunque debía admitir, que ese hombre…la desarmaba completa con tan sólo una mirada.

.

.

.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?

Esa era la pregunta que se formulaba Rivaille.

Supuestamente él era su guardián. Él la cuidaría de los "lobos" que eran los hombres, de las criaturas que quizás querrían sus poderes de semi-ángel, pero él estuvo a punto de besarla. Quizás el "lobo" más peligroso… era él mismo.

.

.

.

Unos fríos ojos observaban impacientemente el cielo mientras esperaban que pronto el sol se escondiera.

-Quiero que la noche llegue luego…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Porque esa es la hora en que al fin los demonios se sueltan.

.

.

.

**Si es que has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer:'D**

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta me gusta el Mike x Erwin Hahahaha x3 , no sé, esos dos son hermosos –inserte corazones gay aquí-**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Shia: Me alegra que le gustara esa parte, en realidad dudé mucho si ponerla o no, y ahora me alegra el haberlo hecho :D Espero que le guste este cap. muchas gracias por leer y comentar –Corazón- ¡Saludos!**

**Charlie: me alegra que los encuentre lindos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar:D –Corazón- ¡Saludos!**

**También muchas gracias a los que ponen en favoritos y siguen, me hacen feliz. ;U;**

**Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, pero todo con el debido respeto mis amores. :D**

**¿Me regalará un review, zapatazos, flores, tomatazos?**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Paz gente sensualona! ewe he vuelto con conti. 'u' sentí que para este capítulo mis dedos no paraban de escribir, pero tuve que detenerme o sería muuuy largo y como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta yo no escribo capítulos muy largos ahahaha.**

**¡Declaró oficialmente que este es uno de los caps. más largos! :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que uso en esta historia no son míos, sino de Hajime Isayama, o si no habrían menos muertes, más shaoi, etc, etc.**

**Advertencia: Drama, muuucho drama... okno, es sólo leve. **

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Al fin había terminado de hacer sus labores, se sentía un poco más tranquila, ya había hablado con el señor Mike y el señor Erwin. Ninguno se encontraba molesto, es más hasta le dijeron que sólo lo olvidara siendo para la próxima más precavida, es decir, que tocara la puerta antes de entrar. Eren nuevamente se disculpó, asintió con la cabeza y les sonrió.

Aunque por un lado ya hubiera mejorado su pequeño problema con los señores Mike y Erwin, aún estaba en su cabeza la cercanía de Rivaille. A pesar de que ella era más alta que él se sintió acorralada, pequeña e indefensa. Esos ojos eran penetrantes, fríos pero indudablemente cautivadores…

Golpeó fuerte sus mejillas con sus dos manos y sacudió su cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en su jefe, o eso no le haría bien a su pobre corazón.

Debían ser alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, hacía un poco de calor, así que decidió dirigirse a la fuente. Cuando llegó bebió un poco de agua y luego se mojó un poco su cabello, se sentía tan refrescada.

-Eren.-Sintió como la nombraban a su derecha así que volteo.

-Señorita Petra, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir conmigo? –Le dedico una amable sonrisa.

-Claro.

Eren la siguió en silencio mientras se dirigían al almacén.

-Necesito que me ayudes a ordenar esto, por favor, los encargados de hacer esto en estos momentos están ocupados en otros asuntos. Ellos están comprando unos equipos nuevos de trabajo.

-Ya veo, será mejor que comencemos-Y sonrió mientras comenzaba a ordenar.

.

.

.

Terminaron de ordenar a las 7 de la tarde aquel almacén, estaba agotada, no creyó que eso le consumiría tanto tiempo.

-¡Muchas gracias Eren! –Petra la abrazó- Sin tu ayuda me hubiera demorado mucho más.

-No es nada- La castaña correspondió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Por cierto, necesito que vengas conmigo, necesito una ayudita más.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzó nuevamente a seguir a Petra quien esta vez se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando ya estuvieron al frente de la puerta, Petra tocó tres veces antes de entrar, ella entró primero seguida por Eren, al entrar esta abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritaron todos mientras lanzaban granos de arroz pintados encima de Eren suavemente.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La cocina estaba totalmente cambiada, la mesa tosca que antes estaba ahí ahora lucía acogedora con un humilde mantel y muchos platos de comida, lo favoritos de ella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren! –Petra le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Lamento tenerte ocupada en la tarde, pero nos demoramos un poco en tener listo todo, el Señor Rivaille autorizó esta pequeña cena para celebrar tu cumpleaños, así que no te preocupes y disfruta.

-Pero… ¿por qué? Si llevo tan poco acá…

-Puede que así sea, pero somos compañeros y todos siempre celebramos los cumpleaños de todos por lo menos una vez, así que disfruta-Esta vez habló Erd mientras sonreía.

-¡No te quejes y disfruta Jaeger! –Jean le había dado un pequeño y suave golpe en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias a todos –una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Eren- ¡Hey jodido pony!

-Petra, ¿estás ahí? –Hanji había entrado a la cocina- ¡Woooo! ¿Una fiesta? -Miró sorprendida- ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! –Gritó- ¡Traeré al enano amargado! –Dio media vuelta pero se detuvo.- ¿y de quién es?

-Es por el cumpleaños de Eren, Hanji.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren! –Gritó Hanji mientras abrazaba a Mikasa.

-S-Señorita Hanji –Habló Petra.-Ella no es Eren.

-¡Wooo, lo siento! –Gritó Hanji mientras se disculpaba con Mikasa- ¿y quién es Eren?

-Esto… Eren soy yo-Rio la castaña.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Hahahahaha, que idiota! –Esta vez sí abrazó a Eren.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Muchas gracias señorita.-Eren correspondió y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¡Ahora iré por el enano con cara de estreñido! –Sonrió- por cierto, lleven todo esto a la mesa del gran comedor, acá es muy estrecho para tantas personas.

-Pero… el señor Rivaille... -Dijo Eren.

-No te preocupes por él, yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad –Hanji sonrió de medio lado.

Eren sólo la observó mientras se alejaba.

- Y como siempre Hanji hace lo que quiere de nuevo jeje-Petra soltaba leves risitas mientras ayudaba a llevar las cosas al gran comedor.

Eren soltó una leve risita y comenzó a ayudar también.

.

.

(~'-')~

.

.

-¡Enanin! –Gritó Hanji mientras de una patada abría la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille.

-¿Qué mierda quieres cuatro ojos?

-¡Están celebrando el cumpleaños de Eren en el salón, vamos! –Sonrió mientras lo tomaba dela muñeca y lo arrastraba.

-….Tú… ¿Qué planeas?

-¿Yo? –Rio- Nada, solamente quiero que mi gruñón favorito este cerca de su protegida en su cumpleaños, mira cómo te hago el favor JoJoJoJo.-Le lanzo un beso.

-Muérete.

-¡Gyahahahaha! Todo a su tiempo enanin.

Hanji lo arrastraba por las escaleras hacía abajo, mientras él observaba su espalda erguida, llena de seguridad, energía.

Muchas veces quería entender lo que pensaba Hanji, pero era imposible de comprenderla, muchas veces actuaba como una idiota, pero él sabía que podía pasar a ser un ser oscuro y peligroso si es que se lo proponía. Él ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver su peor lado, aun recordaba ese día.

_18 años atrás._

_Unos rumores habían llegado a sus oídos, había escuchado que en un lugar de las profundidades del bosque en pueblo vecino se encontraba una poderosa demonio que podía preparar buenas pociones y fertilizantes para la tierra. Eso fue tentador para sus oídos. Él recién comenzaba con la práctica del viñedo, así que necesitaba ayuda, es decir, tan sólo tenía 12 años en ese tiempo y debía valerse solo, pensó que quizás un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal._

_Emprendió su viaje con tan sólo un caballo y algunas provisiones._

_Viajó durante 2 días._

_Cuando al fin llegó a las profundidades del bosque estaba atardeciendo, era un lugar tétrico, espeluznante, pero él no tenía miedo, sabía defenderse su padre le había enseñado. _

_Ató al caballo en el lugar más pacificó que encontró, lo alimentó._

_Luego de eso comenzó a buscar él solo a esa tal demonio._

_No le costó mucho encontrar algo ya que siguió un camino de sangre tanto seca como reciente. Sabía que si lo seguía encontraría algo, así que no espero más y lo siguió. _

_Cada vez que avanzaba más comenzó a notar el hedor putrefacto que desprendía aquel lugar. _

_Una luz de fogata captó su atención, así que la siguió, y cuando llegó una escena logró captar más su atención._

_Una mujer de lentes con largos cabellos castaños hablaba alegremente con un hombre que temblaba._

_-Así que quieres mi ayuda, ¿verdad?-Aquella mujer sonría amable sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de la fogata mientras observaba aquel hombre._

_-S-Si…Quiero ser más fuerte, dame una de tus pócimas por favor…-Aquel hombre se arrodillo ante ella suplicándole._

_Aquella mujer sonrió._

_-Está bien mi querido hombre lobo-Sacó un pequeño frasco de la nada y se lo arrojó a aquel tipo._

_-¡Muchas gracias! –Bebió de un sorbo aquel líquido.-¡Woo, siento más energía! _

_Músculos empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo mientras aparecían sus orejas y cola._

_-Veamos si es que es así.-Ella al fin se levantaba de su silla.-Vamos, dame tu mejor golpe._

_-¿Segura? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa- Como desees._

_Aquel ser en un rápido movimiento estaba junto a ella depositándole un gran golpe en su costilla mandándola a volar muy lejos._

_-Wooo, ¡Me siento estupendo! –Aquel hombre miraba con asombro sus manos mientras se daba media vuelta para partir. _

_-¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe? –Ella le susurró en el oído de él. _

_Aquel hombre rápidamente se giró hacia ella y la vio completamente intacta._

_-¡¿Cómo es posible?!_

_-Si ese fue el tuyo ahora es mi turno-Ella por primera vez abría sus ojos y estos se notaban rojos, fríos y con sed de sangre._

_A una velocidad sobrehumana aquella mujer de una certera y única patada le había mandado a volar su cabeza arrancándola del cuerpo de aquel tipo._

_Aquella cabeza había llegado a volar a los pies de Rivaille, así que prefirió acercarse._

_-Eres una mujer muy sucia._

_Hanji quedó perpleja, nunca nadie le había hablado así._

_Piso aquel cuerpo sin vida tan fuerte que su propio cuerpo quedó con grandes manchas de sangre. _

_-¡Gyahahaha! –rio sonoramente- Y tú un extraño niño, ¿Qué te trae por acá? _

_-Quería que me ayudarás con unos fertilizantes._

_Nuevamente cerró sus ojos, como había pensado, ese niño era como los otros sólo venía por poder._

_-¿Quieres fertilizantes para tu cuerpo? Tan sólo con decir pócima entiendo._

_-¿De qué hablas maldita cuatro ojos? Los fertilizantes que quiero son para la tierra, soy algo así como un agricultor._

_Volvió abrir enormemente los ojos, aquel mocoso la sorprendía._

_-¡Hahahaha! Eres divertido –sonrió- Me agradas, así que te daré este fertilizante gratis.-Nuevamente sacó un frasco de la nada y se lo arrojo._

_Él miró por unos momentos el frasco y lo guardo en su ropa._

_-Gracias.-Y se giró, pero cuando lo hizo la vio enfrente de él._

_-Mentí, no puedes irte a menos que me venzas.-Aquella chica sonrió._

_Él sólo la miro inexpresivo._

_-Entonces, las damas primero._

_Ella sonrió, y mando una fuerte patada a la cabeza de aquel niño, pero él jamás recibió el golpe, lo había esquivado._

_-Si eso es todo, ¿Me puedo ir? _

_Aquel chico estaba ahora detrás de ella._

_Se giró rápidamente._

_-Aún no, si yo no recibo a menos de un golpe que me haga sangrar no te podrás ir._

_-Como desees.-La mirada inexpresiva de aquel chico había cambiado a una de color rojo.- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo morir, hay algo que me ata a este mundo._

_Tan sólo había pestañado una vez, pero fue tan rápido, en menos de un segundo tenía la patada de aquel niño en su mejilla._

_Gotitas de sangre caían de su boca._

_-¡Gyahahahahaha! –rio sonoramente mientras tocaba su boca- Está bien, tu ganas puedes irte, eres muy interesante.-¿Cuál es tu nombre enanin?_

_-Maldita loca no me digas enanin, me llamo Rivaille._

_-Buen nombre enanin, bueno fue genial conocerte, hasta nunca._

_-Pero, ¿qué dices? Si yo volveré._

_-¿Hum?-Ella le miró sorprendida.-Cuando alguien se salva de mí jamás vuelve._

_Rivaille sonrió de medio lado. _

_-Yo seré peor que una plaga._

_Desde ese día Rivaille pedía la ayuda de Hanji constantemente para el viñedo, y ella misma lo buscaba a veces para jugar, y como ya se había dicho antes un día se aburrió de ir a buscarla a aquel bosque, así que decidió que ella viviría con él._

-Hey, Rivaille, Rivaille.-Hanji lo llamaba constantemete sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Nada, sólo no prestabas atención a mis palabras.

-Lo siento, sólo me perdí en viejos recuerdos.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando, ¡yahooo! –Gritó ella- Traje al enanin.

-Tsk.

-Bueno, deberíamos sentarnos antes de que todo se enfríe -Dijo Hanji- Eren, como hoy eres la cumpleañera debes sentarte al lado del señor de la casa~ jojo.

Hanji soltó a Rivaille y fue a buscar a Eren, la llevó al lado del asiento de este que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, abriendo la silla para que ella se sentara.

-Gracias-Sonrió.

-No hay de qué.

-Eren.

Eren observó a Rivaille que la había llamado aunque no directamente a los ojos.

-¿Si señor?

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Eren sonrió tímidamente.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Todos comenzaron a comer después de que Rivaille dedicara unas palabras hacia Eren por su cumpleaños, todos brindaron, empezando así a comer.

El ambiente estaba alegre, todos reían, y hablaban, hasta Eren creyó escuchar un par de veces la leve risa de su señor.

-¡Waa! –dejo escapar Hanji- Estuvo realmente delicioso, ya que ustedes planearon la cena, yo también quiero hacer algo.

Hanji se levantó de la mesa, salió de la habitación y a los 5 minutos después llegó con unos músicos.

-¡1, 2, 3 que comience el baile! –gritó mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

La mayoría ignoró el hecho de que aparecieran de la nada, pero la mayoría sabía que Hanji tenía más de un truco bajo la manga.

Todos comenzaron a bailar, era un ritmo muy animado, aunque Rivaille sólo observaba todo desde la lejanía. Le gustaba ver bailar a Eren con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a Mikasa.

Cuando al fin terminó la primera pieza, el salón se llenó de aplausos así que Hanji decidió hablar.

-¡Muy divertido! –Sonrió- Pero el señor de la casa parece un amargado, ¡aunque cuando no! –los demás rieron aunque rezaron para no ser asesinados- ¡Así que propongo que baile con la cumpleañera!

Rivaille sólo la fulminó con la mirada mientras estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared.

Los demás sólo asintieron mientras sonreían, aunque Mikasa veía todo con mala cara, no le gustaba ver a Eren con hombres.

La cara de Eren era todo un poema, estaba sonrojada y miraba el piso.

-Tsk -Rivaille fulminó una vez más con la mirada a Hanji pero esta sólo sonrió- _Maldita loca_ -Pensó.

Rivaille se encamino hacia Eren.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a ella hizo una leve reverencia y le estiro su mano.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza?

-S-Sería un placer –Ella tomó la mano de él.

Hanji se acercó a los músicos y les susurró algo en sus oídos.

Un ritmo lento y romántico había comenzado a sonar. Todos los presentes se miraron entre si y cada uno comenzó a hacer parejas con el sexo contrario.

-Lamento lo de esta tarde- Soltó Rivaille.

-Descuide –Eren no lo miró.

El sacó la mano que tenía en la cintura de esta, corriéndola hasta su mentón, lo tomó e hizo que esta lo observara.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

Aquella mirada tan penetrante, le hacía sentirse desnuda, totalmente descubierta, pero a la vez era tan… tan magnifica.

-Nuevamente feliz cumpleaños-La acercó a él como en un abrazo y susurrándole en su oído le dijo- No me temas, mírame a los ojos que lo de esta tarde no volverá a suceder.-La volvió a alejar de él.

-Gracias…-Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella.-Pero yo a usted no le temo…-Susurró.

Él la había escuchado perfectamente, sin darse cuenta sonrió levemente aliviado.

Ella grabó en su mente aquella sonrisa, y sin percatarse sonrió también.

.

.

.

Iban camino a casa en una carreta que les había mandado Rivaille, ya era muy tarde como para que dos jovencitas se fueran solas a casa.

La fiesta había estado estupenda, por primera vez que bailaba tanto y reía tanto, sus pies dolían, pero se encontraba satisfecha, observaba aquel cielo estrellado, mientras su cabeza caía cómodamente en el hombro de Mikasa, por primera vez en muchos años que le gustaba un poco su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Todo lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos en ese momento era de un color anaranjado, el calor aunque estaban tan lejos era abrazador.

Su casa, la casa de ella y Mikasa se estaba incendiando.

Toda la gente quería apagar el fuego, todos llevaban cubetas con agua, pero el fuego seguía no se apagaba.

Ella reaccionó.

Recordó la carta de su padre, la pluma de su madre, las cartas de Levi.

Dejó a Mikasa atrás y corrió hacia su casa, necesitaba recuperar esas cartas, era el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre, y ella tampoco quería soltar las cartas de ánimo de Levi.

Tomó una cubeta de agua y se la vació encima de ella.

Muchos quisieron atraparla, le gritaban que era un acto suicida, pero hizo oídos sordos y siguió corriendo.

-¡Eren! –Gritó Mikasa, intentó ir tras ella pero un fornido hombre la detuvo, o mejor dicho la atrapó en sus brazos.- ¡EREN!- Volvió a gritar.

No hubo caso, la castaña ya se había perdido dentro de la casa.

Dentro de su hogar ya estaba casi todo en llamas, se dirigió hacía su cuarto, cuando al fin llegó se metió de prisa, aun no estaba todo perdido, reviso bajo su cama, empezaba asfixiarse, tosía, pero ahí estaba aquella caja, intacta.

La tomó y la apegó a su pecho.

Cuando intentó salir por la puerta una tabla con llamas había caído impidiéndole el paso.

Cuando giro a ver la ventana se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba completamente en llamas.

El humo la comenzaba a marear, todo se veía distorsionado, cayó al piso.

Hacía mucho calor.

Quería agua.

La necesitaba.

Tosía constantemente, pero no quería rendirse.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue en vano.

De repente a sus ojos todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Si es que has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer:'D<strong>

**Como se habrán dado cuenta en este cap. conté un poco de la historia de Hanji con Rivi, ella me encanta, y quise hablar un poco de ella, quiero que conozcan un poco de cada personaje del fic y no sólo de los principales:D**

**Si alguien se pregunta porque Hanji no fue a buscar a Mike y Erwin es sencillo, ella sabía que estrían "ocupados" en la cama. :'D**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Abaddon DeWitt: Me alegra que te animaras a dejar un review siempre es bien recibido uno :D eso me ánima mucho más a continuar. Yo atmbién adoro a Fem!Eren aunque no hay mucho material así en español, en inglés ni idea xD.  
>El yaoi es lindo, pero depende de si es que lo hacen vulgar o no. xD<br>Yo también creo que tenían algo ewé, además son adorables juntos askdk *u*.  
>Erencita es toda una criatura inocente, aunque algo terca xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! me hace muy feliz:D ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo psicológico! <strong>

**Shia: Yo también siento envidia de Eren, es una suertuda y.y, exacto, tocar antes de abrir una puerta es importante o sino puede que te encuentre con alguna sorpresa no deseaba :'D muchas gracias por leer y comentar –Corazón- ¡Saludos!**

**Guest: Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña/o saltamontes :'D muchas gracias por leer y comentar. -Corazón- ¡Saludos! **

**También muchas gracias a los que ponen en favoritos y siguen, me hacen feliz. ;U;**

**Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, pero todo con el debido respeto mis amores. :D**

**¿Me regala un review, zapatazos, flores, tomatazos?**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Realmente me ausenté un largo tiempo. Bueno, para serles sincera mi familia está pasando por momentos difíciles, entonces no he tenido tiempo ni ánimos de escribir. Quizás por eso lo raro del cap. pero puse mucho empeño para terminar de escribirlo. Por eso espero que les guste. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones o críticas para mejorar, pero espero que las digan con el debido respeto. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Las llamas iluminaban aquella noche, opacando así el brillo de la luna.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando observó como la casa de su protegida estaba en llamas, siempre la vigilaba en silencio para procurar que todo estuviera bien, y esta noche no era la excepción.

Se sintió relajado cuando la vio fuera del lugar junto a Mikasa, por lo menos la mocosa estaba bien, o eso creyó, pero cuando la vio correr hacia la casa sintió como si de repente todo se hubiera vuelto frío. Ante sus ojos todo pasó en cámara lenta, no pudo detener a Eren, sería raro si apareciera ahí en forma de lobo o en forma humana.

Él se encontraba en forma de lobo así que decidió acercarse por la zona de atrás de la casa, dio unos rápidos y precisos saltos para no tocar el techo del hogar ya que si lo hacía la infraestructura podía caer por lo débil que estaba por las llamas.

Observó el patio, aún no se esparcía el fuego por ahí, era algo bueno. Dio media vuelta y miró la puerta trasera, se acercó golpeándola fuertemente con su lomo logrando así abrirla. Una flama grande le dio la bienvenida, así que en un ágil movimiento se adentró al hogar.

Recorrió las habitaciones buscando a una señal de Eren, el calor era abrazador, insoportable. No le costó mucho encontrarla ya que la casa no era tan grande.

Cuando la vio, pudo verla tirada en el suelo abrazando fuertemente una caja, tenía el rostro sucio pero no se veía ninguna quemadura grave, gracias a Dios que el fuego aun no la alcanzaba.

Acercó su nariz al rostro de Eren y pudo sentir que aun respiraba. Volvió a su forma humana, y movió un poco el cuerpo de Eren para acomodarla entre sus brazos para depositarla a su espalda.

Pudo observar como en un pequeño momento la castaña soltó una tos, y abrió levemente los ojos.

-Un ángel…-Fue lo único que soltó para luego volver a cerrar los ojos.

No dudo más y en un rápido movimiento la depositó en su espalda y se transformó nuevamente en un lobo.

Las llamas cada vez se acercaban más, puso un campo de fuerza en su espalda para que las llamas no quemaran a Eren, a él no le hacían nada, ventajas de ser demonio, quizás, con un gran impulso saltó a través de la ventana rompiendo el vidrio, corrió un poco hasta llegar cerca de la entrada de la casa.

Nadie lo miró, todos estaban pendientes de apagar las llamas. Sólo Mikasa se percató de su presencia.

La pelinegra corrió rápidamente a su lado, mientras él la dejaba con sumo cuidado en el suelo.

Le pareció algo irónico ver como aún se aferraba a aquella caja.

Mikasa Se agachó y tomó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos y lloró.

-Gracias… -Susurró, olvidando un tanto la angustia.

El cochero que aún estaba en aquel lugar observó a pelinegra y decidió acercarse, ayudando a Mikasa a llevar a Eren de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Rivaille dio media vuelta, y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, para preparar todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que pudo observar fue un hermoso cielo azul con pequeñas nubes blancas como motas de algodón que lo adornaban.

Sus manos estaban juntas sobre su estómago, reposando ahí tranquilas.

Sintió como algo acarició su mejilla y por primera vez se percató que estaba recostada sobre un campo de flores de todos colores.

El cielo la tenía hechizada llegando a estirar su mano para intentar alcanzarlo. Rio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, llevando su mano a su frente mientras se enderezaba para tomar asiento. Una risa amarga salió de sus labios.

_No recordaba nada._

Una fresca brisa soplo sus cabellos y por primera vez escuchó el cantar de las aves en aquel lugar.

Miró detenidamente aquel lugar, sólo era un campo de flores, y se podían observar algunas mariposas revolotear a su alrededor. Levantó un poco su brazo y estiro el dedo índice con la pequeña esperanza de que una mariposa se posara en él. Iba a retirar el dedo pero antes de eso una pequeña mariposa se posó en aquel dedo muy fugazmente.

Tal grande fue su alegría que con la mirada comenzó a seguir a la pequeña mariposa. Vio como ella se reunía con las demás a alrededor suyo formando un circulo y ella era el centro. De repente aquel círculo se abrió, formando una línea de mariposas.

_¿Querrán que las siga?_ Se preguntó.

Dudo un poco si estaba bien seguirlas o no, pero decidió que no perdía nada con hacerlo.

_Oh, grave error._

En un torpe movimiento se puso de pie, afirmo un poco su vestido ya que el fuerte viento lo levantaba un poco.

Maldijo entre dientes, amaba el lugar pero el viento cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

Siguió las mariposas lentamente, se sentía hipnotizada, hechizada, ya no podía apartar los ojos de ellas.

-Eren.

Escuchó como alguien hablaba a sus espaldas.

_¿Quién era Eren?_ Pensó.

-Eren.

Nuevamente ese nombre, no sabía la razón pero quería voltearse para saber quién hablaba.

-Eren… Eren.

Seguían diciendo ese nombre, ¿Era a ella a quién llamaban?

Dio media vuelta lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer similar a ella en rasgos de físicos, de cabello sujetado en una cola de lado baja, con una mirada amable y con una dulce sonrisa. Desde que la miró algo cálido sintió en su interior.

-Aún es muy pronto como para que vayas por ese camino, Eren.

No sabía a qué se refería.

-Ven, acércate.-Estiró su mano.

El viento jugueteaba dócilmente con el cabello de aquella mujer, algunos pétalos volaban en el fondo dándole un toque mágico a la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Ven.

Miró a las mariposas que la esperaban revoloteando a su alrededor. Nuevamente giró para observar a aquella mujer, lentamente se comenzó a acercar a ella, algo la atraía.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella hasta que al fin quedaron frente a frente.

Ambas eran del mismo porte.

-Estás bellísima.-Aquella mujer sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias.-Ella también sonrió.

Aquella mujer acercó su mano a la mejilla de Eren y la tocó.

-Realmente ya eres toda una dama, estoy tan orgullosa de ti…-Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Señora…? ¿Está bien?

Se acercó lentamente a la frente de Eren y la besó.

-Lamento preocuparte, estoy muy bien…

-¡Eren!

Una voz gritó a la distancia… nuevamente ese nombre.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas…

-¿Volver? ¿A dónde?

Un agujero negro se formó a espaldas de Eren.

-¡Eren!

Se volvió a escuchar como la llamaban, y la voz provenía de atrás de ella.

Se sorprendió al ver a aquel agujero.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Señora?

-Eren… quiero que jamás olvides esto…

-¿Qué no debo olvidar?

La mujer poso una mano en el pecho de Eren y de un suave empujón la tiró dentro de aquel agujero.

-No debes olvidar jamás… que tu madre te ama…

_¿Madre?_

Lo último que pudo observar fue como aquella mujer se tapaba su boca y unas traicioneras lágrimas dejaban sus ojos. El viento intentaba llevárselas pero sólo lograba sacarlas de su rostro, para luego sólo soltar más y más.

Eren jamás se dio cuenta, sino hasta el final que unas blancas alas adornaban la espalda de aquella señora, tampoco se percató del momento en que ella también comenzó a llorar mientras caía.

_No lo olvidaré_. Se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez mientras se dejaba tragar por aquel vacío.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Un llanto desgarrador inundó sus oídos, quería ver de dónde provenía… pero sentía que su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba del todo.

Sentía un poco de dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo, y también sentía el calor corporal de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo. Cálidas gotas caían sobre su pecho.

-E-Eren…

Nuevamente sintió como la llamaban, era una voz femenina.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio le resultó difícil ya que los sentía condenadamente pesados. De a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel cuarto.

Miró el cuerpo que tenía cerca suyo y pudo visualizar a Mikasa. Era ella quien lloraba amargamente. La culpa ya la estaba invadiendo.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la azabache. El cuerpo ajeno se puso tenso, levantando rápidamente la cabeza.

-¿Eren?... ¡Ereeeen! –Una sonrisa gigante se formó en los labios de su hermana mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla- C-Creí que te había perdido…-nuevamente estaba comenzando el llanto.

-Lo siento…-Abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo en el momento para corresponderle.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer…

-Ya, ya…-Dio unas últimas palmadas para luego alejar el cuerpo de la azabache, le dolía un poco la presión de esta.

-¡Tock, tock! –Se escuchó gritar al otro lado de la puerta a una animada voz.

-Adelante…-Mikasa habló con voz suave.

Hanji entró a la habitación con su caminar tan animado como siempre, seguida de cerca por Rivaille.

-Vaya –Sonrió- Veo que al fin ya estás despierta.- Le pegó una mirada rápida a Rivaille para luego nuevamente observar a Eren.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hanji acercó una silla a la cama en donde se encontraba la castaña. En cambio Rivaille prefirió quedarse de pie apoyándose en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Al parecer bien… aunque me duele un poco el cuerpo.

-Ya veo –Hanji puso su mano en la frente de Eren.-No tienes fiebre, eso es bueno.

Eren solamente asintió.

-¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche? –Por primera vez el rostro juguetón de Hanji demostraba una pizca de seriedad.

-…Recuerdo haberme desmayado…-Un recuerdo vago recorría la mente de Eren, la sombra de algo o alguien, pero cuando intentaba visualizar bien aquel recuerdo un dolor de cabeza terrible la invadía.

-Entonces estás bien, no has sufrido ningún daño en tus recuerdos, eso es bueno ya que al inhalar demasiado humo puede generarte problemas.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo fue que…salí de ahí?

-Pues… -Mikasa por fin había vuelto a hablar.

-Has salido de ahí por suerte, estúpida mocosa.-Rivaille la fulminó con la mirada.- No sé qué mierda estabas pensando.

Eren tragó duro, le preguntaría a Mikasa después, sentía que si abría nuevamente su boca sería asesinada.

Un gruñido de un estómago inundó la inmensa habitación. Rápidamente los ojos rodaron hasta cierta castaña que estaba en esos momentos completamente sonrojada.

-¡Gyahahaha! –Rio alegremente Hanji- Veo que nuestra bella durmiente tiene hambre –Sonrió- Traeré algo de comer, y también tu medicina. Mikasa tu vendrás conmigo, necesitas comer algo, y es una orden como tu superior.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, no había forma de protestar no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Se levantó a regañadientes de ahí siguiendo a Hanji quien acaba de salir de la habitación.

El aire en la habitación se había vuelto tenso, mucho para su gusto.

Dio una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba Rivaille, observando como este tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

-Tres días, si no despertabas pronto no sé qué hubiera hecho tu hermana.

-Jaja…-Una punzada de culpabilidad la invadió.

Observó la habitación detenidamente y se percató que estaba en el castillo de Don Rivaille, él las estaba acobijando en su hogar.

Rivaille se acercó a ella y se sentó donde antes había estado Hanji.

-Fue una acción muy imprudente, Eren. –Él la miró directamente a los ojos, estos ya no eran un mar de furia, estaban apaciguados hasta creyó haber visto un destello de preocupación.

Eren agachó la mirada, no podía mantenerla. Se sentía idiota e impulsiva.

-Lo sé… lo siento…

-Si esto te deja tranquila te diré que lo que querías salvar está intacto. Un milagro quizás…-Se agachó y sacó la ya conocida caja debajo de la cama en la que se encontraba ahora.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una corriente de felicidad invadió su cuerpo. No supo si fue un impulso o lo anhelaba pero saltó a los brazos de Rivaille dándole un fuerte abrazo. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, estaban ahí las bellas palabras de Levi, la carta de su padre y con ellos sus apreciados recuerdos.

Ambos cuerpos estaban ya en el suelo, muchas hojas caían tal cual como pétalos de flores.

Él se encontraba sorprendido y ella por su parte hundida en sentimientos contradictorios.

Eren olvidó en ese momento sus heridas, por ahora se desahogaría por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos. Ya habría tiempo después para arrepentirse.

Lloró hasta que el cansancio la venció, cayendo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

La respiración tranquila de Eren le avisó que ella ya estaba dormida.

Él apoyó una de sus manos en la larga cabellera castaña y la acarició lentamente. Perdonaría esta pequeña insolencia por parte de Eren, no era una chica que se dejara mimar así que esta vez pasaría por alto aquello.

Tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la chica y con un poco de esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie. Gentilmente depositó el cuerpo de la castaña en aquella cama, para luego recoger lo que antes se había caído de la caja.

Eren sí que era una mocosa problemática.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN: Por si las pulgas, las mariposas en este cap. representaban a la muerte, por eso Carla le dice a Eren que no las siga, que es muy pronto para ella. <strong>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Charlie: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *Corazón* Cuídate y saludos. n.n**

**Shia: Le encanta molestar al enanin, es su terapia anti estrés (?) haha xD muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón* Cuídate y saludos. n.n**

**Macori Alpha: Aquí está el cap. querida :3 muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón* Cuídate y saludos.**

**Moo123: QuQ Realmente me alegra demasiado que encuentras mi fic tierno, muchas gracias :'D. También muchas gracias por leer y comentar querida *Corazón* Cuídate y saludos. n.n**

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que agregan a favoritos y ponen seguir a este fic. E hacen realmente muy feliz.**

**Ah, también quiero aclarar que este fic no se cancelará, tendrá un final, no lo abandonaré, solamente no podré actualizar tan pronto como yo quiero, la razón la dije allá arriba, de ante mano agradezco el que hayas llegado hasta aquí y por la comprensión.**

**Saludos, cuídense. **

**8D**


End file.
